A Dust Huntress and Roman
by Qopster
Summary: A huntress that was infused by Dust in some Vacuo facility, escaped, became a student in Oz's school after attending Signal, and was in a team with Roman Torchwick. Feelings had come between them, despite Roman's distrust to Faunus. After an event in their first year of leaving school, Roman betrayed his team and joined Cinder's faction while Maya became a teacher. (Don't own RWBY)
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

**FUCK FANFICTION FOR FUCKING UP MY FIRST CHAPTER TURNING IT ALL INTO SCRIPT! Anyway, moving on...**

 **Heh heh...I am Qopster, I am not new to Fanfiction, and this is like my...what? 5th story now. yay! Anyway, let's see what happens with this one, no?**

 **Edit from 3/10/16: I don't own RWBY, I don't own the characters, I don't own the image as it's a screenshot and a cropped image of Roman. I DO own my OCs which may be drawn from other stories. Also, rated T for language, profanity, and themes covered. That's all.**

Maya jogged up to the white haired man before her, bowing slightly as she held out her scroll. "The report," she said softly, a pair of soft brown fox ears twitching underneath raven dark hair as she offered it to him.

He took a quick look over it, reading it quickly and quietly. A quick tap of his cane on the floor made her look up. "If what you have found out is true, then we have troubling times ahead of us. I want you to stop this after confirming that these groups are working together. Understood?"

"Yes sir Ozpin," she said as she stood up, placing a hand over her chest as she bowed to him one more time. "I will do as you instructed."

He smiled and nodded. "Do you best Maya. There's no need to be so formal, remember that. After all, Glynda isn't here."

She shook her head. "Miss Goodwitch isn't the reason I speak with you so formally. You are my boss and savior Sir Ozpin. I can't just act however I want around you."

"At least call me some other than Sir Ozpin," Oz said with a small sigh, shaking his head. "But if that's what you wish to believe, that's fine. Just please tone it down." He turned to his window, pulling up his cup as he took a sip. "Anyway, the mission?"

"Oh, right sir. I'll be on my way then," she said as she walked to the door. She hit a button on it, calling the elevator up. As it pinged, she turned and gave one last bow. "I'll be on my way then sir."

"I wish you the best of luck Maya," he said as he watched the door close, before turning back to the window, a small grin on his face. "Not that you need it per say."

Maya exited the front building of the school, straightening her tie as she walked out. She was dressed in a black suit with a dark purple tie, black slacks, a black belt, and black dress shoes. She only ever wore it while she was on missions, but it looked nice on her. Besides her clothes she had soft golden eyes like two golden coins, her soft brown fox ears, and black hair. She had a fairly nice face with pale white skin, despite being out in the sun often.

She walked over to her motorcycle, a relatively new model that was a reward for a mission she had done for a motorcycle company when she was 26, last year. She grabbed a black helmet she had with the broken moon on the back. She slid it on, clicking it in place as she slid the key into the ignition.

She tapped a black screen on the front of the motorcycle, bringing it to life. The screen became a bright blue before offering a welcome message. She attached her scroll into a small slot and a loading screen appeared, before it let out a happy ding. An "All loaded" screen appeared and a map of Vale appeared, a dotted line showing the fastest way to get to her mission.

 _Perfect,_ she thought to herself, revving the engine as she sped away from Beacon. _I'll be one step closer to paying back my dept to him._

Racing down the road, swerving past honking cars that she ignored, she drove up, stopping before a factory that was used to make steel, several years ago. Now it was a hub for criminal activity, drug smuggling, human trafficking, and god only knew what else.

She stopped her motorcycle outside of it in an alley, hitting a small button on the dashboard that popped open a side compartment. She reached in and withdrew two tonfas, holding one in each hand. She spun them around and opened the hilts, revealing empty cartridges. She quickly replaced them with explosive dust shots, closing the compartments as she began walking.

 _Oh damn, I shouldn't leave my beauty here,_ she thought to herself, jogging back to it. She hit another button the engaged the automatic driving function. It popped out her scroll which was the only way to get back to it. She caught it midair and the car turned away, speeding off and away from the scene of future trouble.

She held each tonfa and began walking, her shoes clicking softly on the asphalt underneath as she neared the facility. As she did so, she saw two White Fang members there, standing guard on the alley.

 _Figured. This is the meeting spot then, I did get the right intel,_ she thought to herself as she continued to walk. She activated her semblance as she walked and calmly passed by the guards from the White Fang.

Her semblance allowed her to bend light around her and distort other's view of her, making her nearly invisible. In the dark like this, with only the moon and some half broken street lamps flickering on and off, the guards couldn't see her clearly enough to call her out as she walked past them, the air wavering like it was a hot summer day.

She calmly kept on walking past them into the building where she saw more White Fang soldiers. _That's…more than I expected…_ she thought to herself as she saw just how many where inside. There were at least 100 soldiers. _I really hope this doesn't become a fight. I won't make it out fine._ She silently climbed up a ladder to the scaffolding right as one of the gates began to raise, the metal clattering as it went up.

She reached the top of the scaffolding as the first truck drove in, waiting silently to see what would happen. More trucks came in after the first one, spreading out before the door was closed. The lights on the top of the warehouse kept the area lit as several people came out.

She said nothing and just watched as other people filtered one of them one with a cane. _Torchwick?_ She thought, her brow getting furrowed. _I thought the White Fang wouldn't work with humans…and I thought the boss was a Faunus…shit…_

"C'mon you animals!" Torchwick called , banging his cane on the ground as the soldiers holstered their guns, coming to unload the trucks. "I got more stores to rob, so hurry this up!"

 _Calling the Faunus animals Torchwick? Some people just never change do they? Just the same as when you were back then._ She shook her head slowly before she saw that a guard was staring at her. _Oh right…the lights,_ she thought, looking up at them. _Huh…it is kinda bright…he can probably see me right?_

The guards walked forward slowly, reaching out with a hand to see if there was a person there. When his hand got to close, she grabbed it and bent it up, making it let out a sickening crack. Before he could scream in pain, she quickly slammed a fist into his head, smashing the mask and knocking him out.

 _Please tell me nobody noticed,_ she thought, waiting and freezing in place. Luckily nobody did, at first. As she began walking away, a guard passed underneath her and looked up, feeling small pieces of plaster rain down on him.

"That's odd…" he muttered before walking over to the ladder. He swiftly climbed up before he spotted the knocked out soldier. "Hey! We have an intr-" he didn't finish his sentence as a cloaked foot hit hi, sending him flying into the wall. The metal wall he was slammed into crunched behind him, holding him in place.

Torchwick frowned and slammed his cane down. "Stop hauling the dust you mutts!" he snarled, seeing that some were still unloading. "We have an intruder idiots!"

The soldiers all went on full alert, their eyes darting around as they tried to stop said intruder, the guns on the ready, others with swords in their hands as they cautiously walked around. She was still on the scaffolding though, silently walking on it, throwing guards from the high spot to the ground, knocking them out quickly. The fall wasn't enough to kill them after all.

As she was doing this, Torchwick's eyes spotted the shimmering and he groaned. "For the love of…Maya!" he called out. "You bitch! That's you isn't it?"

She turned visible, drawing everyone's attention to her. With a small dramatic bow she nodded. "And I'm oh so pleased to see you too Torchy," she said, rolling her eyes. "I was hoping this was where the boss was, but instead it's just you. Do me a favor and tell me who your boss is, would you? A faunus perhaps?"

"Tch," he grumbled, raising his cane while the other soldiers raised their guns. "As if I would ever work for an animal like one of you." He waved to the soldiers. "Back off, none of you can handle her if she goes full out, you idiotic mutts. I'll take care of her."

"All by your own Torchy?" she asked, looking down at him with s smug grin. "You were the weakest one in our group, you sure that's a good idea?"

"I've learned a few tricks in the years I've been gone." He tapped his cane on the ground. "So come on now, I don't have all day. I have places to be, people to rob."

"Sorry love," she said, hopping from the scaffolding to the ground, landing on one knee. "You aren't gonna escape here… not at all. You can't beat me."

"Hmph," he grunted, raising his cane. "We'll see." He fired a shot at her from the get go, a slight whine coming from it as it neared her. She had to simply only side step it as it flew past her, exploding into the wall.

"Really?" she said with a sigh. "That's all you have for me?' she began walking up to him, pressing two buttons on each tonfa. The tips became electrocuted, small sparks flying off of them. "I was hoping for more from you."

Roman didn't respond, instead firing off more shots. She simply continued to side step them, her legs and arms beginning to glow a slight yellow. "Don't you remember what I can do?" she asked with a sigh. "Guess I'll just educate you on what I can do."

She seemed to vanish, her image wavering before she disappeared, appearing right before his face, one tonfa already swinging at his face. He narrowly blocked it, but it was followed by a barrage of attacks, her arms spinning wildly as she smashed her tonfas against his cane. She had enough force behind each hit to send him sliding back, a ferocious scowl on her face.

Somehow, despite the barrage of attacks, he remained standing. "I know your weakness," he growled through clenched teeth, eyes on her whirling arms. "You can't keep that barrage up for long right?"

"I just need to take you out before I tire," she growled back through clenched teeth, just like him. "That's all."

Roman was slow to block one hit that sent waves of electricity into his arm, rendering his left arm useless. He had to run back, glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, both of them would have died. As it was, the tension was thick enough that a knife wouldn't be able to cut it. You'd need a sword.

Raising a hand, a sudden smug grin on Roman's face, he pulled it down. "Fire."

Her eyes went wide in surprise as she realized two things. One, the White Fang had spread out and surrounded her, and two, their guns were all firing at her. "Damn!" she swore, her arms now whirling to block as many bullets she could. As it was, she couldn't block them all, her body slowing down the longer she had to fight.

"Keep it up you mongrels!" Roman called out as he began walking away from her, his smirk growing. "That little bunny won't be able to keep it up for long. The moment her aura's down, tie her down. She'll be a useful hostage."

 _I'm not becoming anyone's hostage!_ She thought in her head, her thoughts consumed with anger. _Damn you Roman…to think I thought you would have enough honor to fight me honestly. Tch…I'm an idiot. Maybe a part of the old him was still around, but obviously not._

Activating her semblance which only made her shimmer with all the lights and attention on her, she tried to make a run for it, but a quick shot from Roman's cane kept her in place.

"No, no," he warned her, watching her with careful eyes. "No escape this time. You're going to be a prisoner and meet our boss. She can be…quite the convincing woman," he said with a shake of his head. "After all, she did convince the White Fang to work with us."

 _Maybe I should get caught?_ She thought to herself. _It could be a good way to sneak in and get into their group. I could be an informant from the inside._ She gasped as a bullet dug through her shoulder, passing her aura and creating a large splotch of red. She fell down to one knee as another bullet went through her leg, another crimson splotch forming, staining her suit.

"Damn," she swore as she fell down, the bullets stopping thanks to an order from Roman. "These suits aren't cheap," she growled, staring up at Roman with unbridled fury. With her one good arm, she tried to raise herself up, but Roman placed a foot on the back of her head, pushing her down to the ground.

"Now, now," he chided. "Don't get up just yet. My boss will be glad if I bring back a prisoner of war…you could make a useful bargaining chip, and since we have a history, I plan on being the good guy." He pressed the cane to her forehead. "Not to mention, you can't escape, you have nobody to rescue you, and look at this place," he boasted, waving his arms. "There are 100 terrorists here! You can't even beat them all by yourself! Check mate!"

"Cut the crap," she snarled, glaring up at him. "You're gonna pay for this, you know that?"

"You know this cane makes a big boom boom?" he asked, his voice becoming like how an adult would talk to a child. "And you're out of your aura, if I pull the trigger, the big boom boom will kill you. Understand your position now bitch?" he snarled.

She chuckled. "You won't kill me."

"Oh, what makes you so sure?" he asked, somewhat curious. "And why's that?"

"Cause we spent four years together with the others. You won't kill me. You might knock me out, you might hand me to the one who will kill me, but you yourself can't do it."

His hand trembled slightly, his finger twitching over the trigger for as few moments before he pulled his cane away. "Damn bitch," he snarled.

"Told you so," she said with a small chuckle. She raised herself on her good arm, grinning up at him. "I know you inside and out."

"Fuck off," he swore, walking away slowly, shaking his arm that had been shocked as feeling began to return to it. "Hey White Fang mutts, get her into one of the trucks, I have to take her with me. My boss will probably want her."

The White Fang soldiers closest to her moved forward slowly, but she glared at them with such intensity that they began to back off. One of the braver ones continued forward, but the moment he was within striking distance, her foot swung out and connected with his chest, sending him flying back.

"I'm not done yet," she growled. She reached into her pocket and called her motorcycle to her. "I'm not down."

"Really?" Roman asked as he turned, having just turned on a truck to drive away in. "Stupid girl," he said with a shake of his head, walking towards her with his cane tapping on the floor. He had also lit a fresh cigar that had a burning tip. "Why don't you know when enough is enough?"

He swung down with his cane with the intent to knock her out, but he was surprised when he felt instead one of her tonfas block his swing. She looked up at him with a crazy grin. "I'm not down yet…remember that."

He glared down at her and shrugged. "I tried to be nice, remember that you've asked for this," he said, swinging back down at her with his cane at full force and speed, showing no mercy.

She could feel the shockwave run up her arm and through her body, her aura gone so she took the full brunt of the force. She was able to block a few more before one hit sent her tonfa flying. She grabbed her other and was able to narrowly block his next swing. It wasn't long until her other tonfa was sent flying as well, skittering over the metal to lay next to the other one.

He kicked her onto her back and placed a foot on her stomach, pressing his barrel to her neck. "So will you come along quietly now or not?"

She growled up at him, blinking in surprise. A sudden grin grew on her face as she saw a headlight rushing towards the open door that was behind Roman. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are," he snarled, moving his foot up to press it to her neck. "Why the hell do you think you can still escape?"

She merely pointed up and over his shoulder, causing him to turn and look back at the gate. His eyes went wide as he saw the black motorcycle rushing towards him at full speed. "What the?!" he said as he sidestepped the oncoming vehicle that stopped right before Maya.

All of the White Fang was stunned as well to see the motorcycle, without a person on it, stop in front of her. Maya used this time to drag herself onto her ride, shoving the scroll into the slot. She quickly hit the auto drive function and grinned as Roman recollected himself.

"See ya later love," he said, leaning over to kiss him gently on the cheek. She grabbed a hold of the motorcycle and winked at him. "See ya later love."

"Fire at her!" he screamed, bringing a hand to gently touch his now flaming cheek. He called out to the White Fang soldiers still standing still, stunned at what had just happened. "Don't stand there like a bunch of idiotic brain damaged mutts!"

Bullets began flying past her, some digging into her legs but she simply ignored it, speeding up with her one good arm as her motorcycle went on autopilot. The computer Oz had put it in was damn good.

She made it stop once she was in the forest that separated Beacon from Vale, the motor still running as she slid herself onto the side of it, dangling her legs. She put a hand over her bullet wound on her, gritting her teeth in pain as she slowly pulled the bullet out. She repeated the process until a dozen small metal chunks were on the ground. She then simply waited, her body regenerating the wounds quickly.

"Call Ozpin." Her scroll rang twice before she heard a click. "I…failed."

"That's alright," Ozpin said, although there was a hint of disappointment underneath what he said. "Did you escape?"

"I did sir," she said, looking down at her blood splattered suit. "There was more than I expected."

"How many more?"

"There were 100 White Fang soldiers and one Roman Torchwick."

She heard the surprised clatter of a mug being dropped before a deep, weary sigh came from Ozpin. "Still causing trouble isn't he?" he grumbled. Louder he said, so that the scroll could pick up his voice, "That is quite a lot, but any information is good information. Thank you for getting it."

"I also found out a hint to as to who Roman is working for," she said quickly, not wanting him to hang up. "It's a woman and she's not a Faunus."

"Thank you," Ozpin said, stifling a yawn. It was nearly midnight. "You can return to Beacon now. Sleep well."

"Sleep well sir," she said, hearing a small beep, telling her he had hung up. She climbed back onto her bike, Raven, and sighed deeply. "Time to go home I guess."

Back at the transport, Roman was yelling louder and louder at the White Fang members, clearly pissed.

"Think its cause someone broke in and got past us?" one whispered to another, standing behind some boxes.

"Naw man," the other said. "I think its cause he's not getting anything tonight," he said, thrusting his hips. "If you know what I mean."

The other snickered and nodded. "She wasn't half bad look either. I wonder why someone like her, a Faunus, would kiss someone who hates us like that guy."

"I dunno man, maybe they have some history."

"Maybe she has one of his children?" he offered.

"Tch, no way," the other said, waving his hand dismissively. "Nobody would ever sleep with Roman! He's Roman."

Just then he found a cane's barrel smacking his cheek, leaving a red imprint. "What was that mongrels?" he snarled, turning his glare onto the two of them. "The White Fang doesn't really need two idiotic goons like you."

They quickly got up and walked away to drag more dust off of the trucks onto their own to transport them to their super-secret base.

Roman walked around, smacking the others that lollygagged with his cane, glaring at all of them. His mind was still reeling from the kiss, even if it was just on the cheek. It boggled him that she had done that.

 _Sure we had a little fling all that time ago, but does she still feel like that?_ He shook his head and yelled at two more that were lagging behind the others. _Whatever Roman…just don't think about her…everything's a lot easier like that after all._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII am gonna ship it cause damn it why not? Anyway, please follow and fav for more, and review if you wanna. Ciaoooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Initiation for the Students

**Chapter 2! Please enjoy! Let's hope Fanfic doesn't turn this into script again! XD**

Her alarm ringing, Maya let out a feral growl, eyes opening in annoyance. She smacked it across the room, but the electronic device didn't shut down. If anything it seemed to get louder. Gripping her pillow, she growled, tossing the fluffy object over her head as she tried to block it out to no avail.

Sooner rather than later, she rolled out of her bed with a deep growl. Her blearily, sleep deprived eyes slid over to the clock. She stormed over and grabbed it, slamming her palm onto the snooze function. It stopped making that annoying ass beeping sound, but she was already wide awake.

Turning the alarm clock, she saw it was 8 a.m. Having not gotten into bed until well past midnight, she was exhausted and wanted more sleep, but there was no time for that.

Staggering into the bathroom, she took a quick but hot shower. Once dressed, she walked out and got dressed. Wearing another pressed suit, she fixed the tie and walked out, her weapons folded up and in her sleeves.

She walked into a bustling dining room, hearing someone scream about pancakes. _Odd hair,_ she noted, seeing bright orange hair. _But I've seen weirder…_ Right then a giant 7 foot teen with neon purple hair as a mowhawk, a guitar in one hand, pancakes in another. _Like that._

She walked over to where the teachers had their food. While not a teacher, all of the teachers new her. She was like a teacher's aide, or the like, and was working on becoming a teacher. It was another way to pay off her debt to Oz as well.

"Ho ho!" She heard someone say, turning around with a small scowl. "I see our early bird is up and at it!"

"Stuff it Port," she grumbled, grabbing a plate to stack it with bacon and eggs. She grabbed a cup of coffee as well, reaching into her suit to take out a metal canister. She mixed in some rum and swirled it around. "Mornings suck."

"I disagree full heartedly!" he said with a chuckle, already dressed in his uniform, his buttons glistening in the morning light. "Mornings are the best part of the day! The warm rays, the crisp air, why it reminds me of a story-"

"Sorry Porty," she said, letting out a yawn. Her ears twitched as she looked at him again. "Too early for story time. Maybe later?"

"Alright, but it's a real nail biter!" he said as he turned to join the teachers.

She followed after him and sat between him and Oobleck. Oobleck wasn't a morning person, not until he had his first gallon of coffee at least. They just shared a quick look and nodded, both deciding not to talk until after their coffee. Both turned their cups up at once and downed it at once.

Oobleck finished first, and by the time Maya finished, he had filled his cup with fresh coffee. Offering her the pot, she smiled in thanks. She poured herself another cup, only to have to pour Oobleck another. He was a fast drinker.

"Nobody's going to steal the coffee you know," she said with a chuckle. "I just need two cups and I'm done."

"I know," he said with a small chuckle. "We've all known each other for several years now, no?" He chuckled. "Ever since you were a student here."

"Let's not talk about then," she growled, her ears going flat. "I might need more booze for that."

As she went to go add some more from her metal container, she felt it get yanked out of her hand. Looking up to yell at whoever did it, she saw Oz instead.

"Sir Ozpin!" she said in shock, moving to stand up. "I'm sorry I didn't do-"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her sitting. "Calm down. What happened last night is nobody's fault. It's perfectly fine. At least we know a little more about our enemy."

She was silent but nodded, staying seated. "If that's what you say sir." She noticed that his cup was empty and grabbed the pot of coffee. "Coffee?"

He nodded and allowed her to pour him a cup. He smiled and patted her head, showing some affection towards her before turning to the teachers gathered. "We have doctors waiting for you to join up with. We need you to join them as soon as you're ready and to keep an eye on the students. In case any get hurt, well, we need you out there to respond to them."

They nodded at his words, but Maya not so secretly wished she was in bed. She let out a loud yawn and slowly stood up. Standing a head shorter than Oz, she felt a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "I know you're tired, but do your best."

"I'm fine sir," she said with a small chuckle, pulling her head out from his hand. She walked out, one of the first from the teacher table to leave. "I'm going to go wait with my doctors."

"You forgot this," Oz called out behind her. She turned around and quickly caught her flask. "Just don't drink too much on the job."

"Yes sir," she said, feeling her face burn as she turned, quickly jogging out of the mess hall.

As she ran past a table, Ruby looked up at her. _Huh…I wonder if that's a teacher. She seems a little young to be one…eh what do I know?_ She asked herself before going back to talking to Yang about the Initiation.

Walking into the forest, her scroll let out a soft ping. Looking at it, she found her outpost, or at least where it was on a map. It was on the top of a large, rocky outcropping with a small white flag with a red cross on it, showing it was a medic's outpost.

She turned to it and made a beeline for it, when she heard some crunching around her. She stopped moving and instead straightened her arms, her weapons coming out. She grabbed them by the handles, folding them to their full form.

She simply waited in silence for the Grimm to attack, because it had to be Grimm. It was always Grimm. She began lazily swinging her tonfas around, waiting and waiting. She shrugged and began walking again. _Must have been my imagination._

Right then an Ursa came flying out of the forest, claws out. She spun and slammed each tonfa into its face, one after the other. It fell to the ground, dead.

 _Easy._ She just continued walking through the forest until she found the hill. Climbing it, she found a few medics huddled around a fire with extra logs nearby. They had cleared out a section of the outcropping and made it into a makeshift camp. They hahd medical supplies stacked to the side in case of emergency.

"Yo!" One of the doctors said, all of them around a small table that had cards on it. "You our guard?"

"I am," she said, walking forward. She hid her tonfas and bowed to them. "Maya, at your service."

"I'm Conrad," he said, pointing to himself. "She's Emily, and that's Marcus," he said, pointing to the others. "Do you play poker?"

"No, I don't." She pulled out the flask and shook it, the contents swishing. "Booze and cards don't mix well."

"Ah, well then, I guess you don't want to play?"

"Nope. I'll turn a blind eye if you guys start gambling. I don't care." She looked up at the rocky outcropping. "I'll be up there alright?"

"What do you mean, start?" Conrad grumbled before smiling up at her. "Alright! Keep an eye on the newbies would you?"

"Sure thing." Maya climbed up the rocks until she was at the top. Trees filled her vision except for where a few hills were, and the massive cliff face where the launch pads were and where the temple was.

Taking a swig from her bottle she activated her scroll, showing her a live feed of Oz talking to the new wannabe hunstmen and huntresses. She watched get one get flung off after the other, humming to herself. She winced as some blonde kid went spinning through the air, screaming.

 _Ooooh…he's gonna have a real rough landing,_ she thought to herself. She sat her scroll down on her lap and leaned back, resting her head on another rock. She stared across the field of tress, a breeze making the Emerald Forest shimmer.

She reached in and took a swig from her flask as she waited for them to crash. She saw one student fly over her, eyes wide in surprise. _Huh…whoever that was went flying far and fast…_

It was nearly an hour into the test before she heard her scroll beep, a red light flashing. She opened it and saw an image of the purple haired guy and some chick with two pistols. Their auras were in the red and they were back to back, having stumbled into a Grimm nest. At least 30 Grimm, a mix of beowolves and ursa surrounded them.

"I got a run to make," she called out to the medics. "Pause your game and get ready. I don't know what condition they'll be in when I get there."

"Alright!" One of the three called out.

She launched herself from the rocky outcropping and used her scroll's map to lead her to where the alarm was coming from. Climbing into a tree, she launched herself from tree to tree as she neared the location. She took stock once there and was surprised.

There were still 15 of the Grimm left, but they were still standing. While they seemed exhausted and were ready to collapse, she didn't interfere. If she did, they would be disqualified after all. She bent the light around her so that they couldn't see her.

The guy with the guitar strummed, a loud, resounding cored coming from it. It sent the nearest backwards, but others dug their claws in, staying still. "Damn," he swore. "I can't do many more."

"I'm running out of ammo," the other grumbled. She took her guns and withdrew two blades from the hilts. "And I'm exhausted. I dunno if we can last much longer."

As if to prove her point, three Ursi ran up, swinging at them. Purple hair sent one flying back, a loud chord filling everyone's ears.

She managed to swipe another back with her blades. At the same time, the last Ursa managed to land a blow onto purple hair's back.

"Damn!" he swore, turning around to send his guitar into the side, chopping its head off. Blood began to flow from the cut on his back, showing his aura was 100% out.

"You alright?" she asked, walking to him slowly. She didn't like the look of this. Pistol girl's head was whipping around at the Grimm in front of her, looking quite scared.

Maya let out a soft sigh. _They'll hate me for this…but they're disqualified._ She quickly hit a few buttons on her scroll, two large Xs appearing over their pictures. She took out her tonfas and pointed them down at the Grimm, pulling the triggers.

Like miniature cannons, they began firing, blowing up on impact. One after another, the Grimm fell in a circle around the two. The girl with the guns looked on in surprise as the Grimm were taken out. _Is it another group? Where are they?_ She asked herself, eyes darting around in the forest.

Not even the Grimm knew what was going on. They turned and ran back into the forest, howling as the shots followed them, blowing up the ones that lagged behind.

Maya then made her presence know, lowering her semblance as she hopped down. She walked towards them, a sad smile on her face. "You're disqualified."

Both were silent for a while, stunned. "Um…what did you say?" Purple hair asked. "You can't be serious right?"

"I'm serious," she said, shaking her head. "You two are out of the race. You can't come to Beacon anymore…you failed the exam."

"Cut the shit!" the pistol girl swore, pointing her guns at her. "The only thing I can do is be a hunter! I'm not going to give up just cause we got unlucky and landed near a Grimm nest."

"Being a huntress," she said, pulling out her flask to take a swig. Finding it empty, she let out a sigh and stuffed it away. "When you're on a mission, luck matters just as much as skill. If you were unlucky here, imagine if you were traveling and ran into a goliath?"

The two aspiring hunters looked at each other with a nervous look. Purple hair said, "Nobody can survive a Golitah attack. It's unheard of."

"Nope, you can," she said with a chuckle. "If you're lucky. But if you don't have that luck…then well, you'd be dead." She glared at the girl. "So end of discussion, you're out. Got it? Go home and cry if you wanna, but I'd advise you to find another school to go to as well. Beacon…isn't the life you two get to live."

The guitarist seemed defeated by the idea, but the girl with the pistols got angry. "I won't give in like this! Go to hell woman! I'm going to be a huntress, and you can't stop me!"

Pulling out her scroll, she showed them the two pictures of them with the Xs over their names. "I already marked you two to be disqualified. Although…" a sly grin crossed her face. "If you can touch me, then I'll undo the ban…deal?"

"Tch, fine." The girl turned on her with her bladed pistols out. "You're gonna regret this bunny."

She rushed forward, swinging at her, but she had to simply step backwards. _Her swings are wild and desperate. She can't focus properly. She's tired,_ Maya thought to herself. _I've already won_.

She pretended to back up into a tree. The girl launched herself forwards in a desperate attack. Maya simply slid down from her blades which found themselves dug into the tree. "What?!" the girl cried out in surprise as she felt an arm around her waist.

Maya lifted her up and jumped up, bringing the girl down, hard, onto the ground. She coughed as she lost her breath, but Maya wasn't down. She slammed her fist into her stomach, her eyes going wide. She slumped, passing out.

Michelle turned to the purple haired guy. "Are you going to not complain and come with me to the medic's outpost?"

"I won't," he said, eyes filled with tears. "I lost to the Grimm. We probably would have died without your help after all, so I really can't argue."

She gave him a sad smile and sighed softly. "Sorry that I have to do this…but it's so that nobody dies. You could always try to work for the cops?" she asked him, hopeful.

"I might, who knows?" he sighed and picked himself up. "I was hoping this would be my ticket to a good life. Even trained for it. Guess it's not my path to walk."

She simply nodded and turned away, the two of them walking back. She had to take it slow cause of the injured she was carrying, and the injured behind her. With the time she had, she used her free hand to pull out her scroll.

"Sir Ozpin," she said, suddenly becoming proper. "Could you please call the doctors. I don't have them in my scroll, and I have two injured with me."

"I will. Safe travels," he said before hanging up to call them.

It easily took them half an hour to climb up the rocky outcropping to where the medics were waiting, two cots already out. Purple hair staggered over and climbed into one while Maya set the other one down on the other cot.

"Take care of them," she said to the medics before climbing back up to her outpost. She rested with her hands on her chin, elbows propped on her legs. Her scroll was on the ground before her. She silently watched other teams run around, all heading towards the general direction of the ruins.

She stared at the scroll and let out a soft, weary sigh. _How long has it been since then? A while right? Since Initiation for me?_

(Initiation 11 years ago)

Crashing through the forest, Maya landed with a roll, her eyes darting around. Instead of her suit, she had on a simple black shirt, gray sweatpants with her symbol, a pair of scales on her thigh.

She looked around calmly and waited patiently, hearing others crash through the forest. _Might as well head to the nearest person here,_ she thought to herself. Jogging through the woods, careful to make as little noise as possible. Her head was constantly swiveling, her eyes darting around to see if anyone was there, or if there were any Grimm nearby.

Emerging into a clearing, she saw another teen fighting off a small group of Grimm. He seemed to be holding his own just fine. A case on his hip showed that he had dust crystals with him, and he seemed to be wielding a cane around. He was wearing a white suit and a white bowler. His cane also seemed to work as a kind of gun.

One of the Grimm, a rather large beowolf hit him with enough force to send him skidding backwards. "Damn monsters," he swore. "Come and get some!"

Before the Grimm could move it' head was blown off its shoulders. The process repeated itself for the other Grimm as one by one their heads were blown off. The teen, not sure what was going on joined in, firing at them as well.

The Grimm were quick to take a hint and turned away, yipping and whining as they ran away. The teen stood there and looked around. "So…who are you?"

Walking out from the forest, Maya looked at him warily. Who was he? Was he a racist? Was he a bad person? While it was a school for hunters, there were plenty of bad men in the school.

Taking off a white glove he looked over at her. "An animal huh?" Her fur bristled but Roman smiled. "Not the worse partner to have. You don't seem like a bad fighter, so I guess we can get along." He stuck out his hand. "Roman Torchwick. And you are?"

 **He can fight hunters and stuff...makes sense that he was trained like one, no? Anyway, next chapter will be one of 3 things. It will be a continuation of the flashback, Roman's POV, or Maya's...I'll put some thought into it. I don't mind making the decession based on what others want, so PM me if you wanna. Regardless, I hope it was a good read! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Initiation of the Past

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaand Chapter 3! I went with going on with the flashback. Don't worry, the other two teammates they get won't play a big part, might just pop up once or twice. This is still mainly Roman and Maya...okay and Oz will pop up cause...well...no spoilers. :3 Read on!**

The duet stared at each other for a few moments, Roman's hand still out. Slowly she accepted it, both squeezing hard.

"You're odd. That greeting was especially odd," she said simply.

He chuckled and withdrew his hand, slipping the glove back on. "I get that a lot."

"Not surprising," she said as she looked around. "We should get moving though. It wouldn't be too good if more Grimm popped up. We should get out right now."

"Hmm, I think we could handle them." He patted the container of crystals on his hip. "I have these after all."

She rolled her eyes. "Think with your brain." She pointed to the woods. "I know how to get to the temple. I know the direction, more or less."

"You can always trust an animal's instincts," he said with a small chuckle. She glared at him with enough force to make him raise his hands. "Alright, I was just kidding. Calm down would you?"

"Shut up and walk," she said before turning, vanishing into the foliage. Roman was quick to follow after Maya.

"Ya know," he said after a few moments. "You never did give me a name."

"I'm Maya Ravus," she said simply. "Remember it. I don't wanna repeat myself."

"Alright, I will." Roman's cane was propped up against one arm, the barrel pointing backwards. "So…wanna talk about yourself?"

She glared at him so he put his hands up. "Alright, just wanted to make small talk…for the love of Oum…you don't have to be so hostile."

She stopped walking and spun around, jabbing a finger under his nose. "Are you a racist?"

"Nope!" he said with a callous laugh. "I hate everyone equally. I make fun of humans just as I make of Faunus. Happy?"

She backed off, looking confused. "Then why be a hunter?"

"Money," he said simply. "I mean, some hunters make bank if they're good enough. So as long as I do well, I'll become rich in the future. I don't care if I do good or bad work, as long as it pays well."

She frowned at this and slowly shook her head. "I don't know how the hell you got through the screening…"

"I am a very convincing liar dear," he said with a small chuckle. "So I simply lied. There are people worse than me anyway, what of the racists? They manage to get through as well. Nobody really tried to keep them out, cause let's face it." He patted her shoulder. "Most people don't give a damn about your race."

She shrugged off his hand and glared at her. "Fuck off. There are good people in the world like Sir Ozpin."

"Sir?" he raised an eyebrow. "Everyone else calls him the headmaster, why do you call him Sir?"

"Cause he basically raised me, more or less." She thought for a while. "Well, for the past 6 years he has at least."

Roman was surprised, but didn't let it show. "Interesting…why did he have to take care of you?"

"Well that's because-" she didn't get a chance to finish, as an explosion went off near them. "Never mind. Let's run a bit faster, alright?"

"I can agree to that. No point in becoming a hunter to get rich if I'm gonna die in the process."

The duet broke into a sprint, Roman following close behind Maya. They emerged into a large clearing. A cliff was on the side with what seemed like an old hut that was nearby*. It was mad out of stone and was crumbling, but in the center was a podium, clearly new.

The two walked over and saw different weapons. "Weapons?" Roman asked, grabbing a spear and lifting it. "They're made of plastic so they're not heavy…but still. It's gonna be a pain to lug these around. They're really…a…what's the word…" he asked, snapping his fingers as he placed the spear back. "Cumbersome?"

"Yeah, that's the word." She grabbed a jagged dagger and offered it to him. "Why don't we take this one? It's pretty small, light, and it looks weird."

Roman shrugged indifferently. "I don't really care. You're carrying it so chose whatever you want."

"Asshole," she growled as she stuffed it into a pocket. She walked with him to the cliff edge. "So…how do you-"

She squeaked in surprise when she felt an arm on her back, pushing her forward. At the same time another arm wrapped around her stomach, keeping her from falling. She heard loud laughter from Roman and saw that both arms belonged to him.

"What the hell asshole?!" she swore, pushing him away as she got her feet back. "I could have fallen!"

"You wouldn't have," he said before snickering. "You should have heard yourself! That squeak! Your face! Oh," he planted a hand on his chest. "It was priceless."

She flipped him off and looked across the gorge. "Any idea assclown?"

"Nope, not really. Not unless you wanna try running and jumping to get across?"

"When I asked for an idea, I meant something realistic!"

The explosions they had heard earlier were getting closer. The two of them shared a nervous look. Looking over the edge again, Maya gulped nervously. "Maybe doing a running jump is our best option…?"

"After you then," Roman said with a small chuckle. "You can test it for us!"

"I hate you," she growled as she walked backwards, giving herself 50 feet for the run. "But I'd like a good luck wish at least."

"Good luck! Don't die! And don't look down!" he said cheerfully. "If you do die, I'll tell them where to scrape up your corpse!"

"Thanks asshole," she growled.

Right as she began to make her run, the forest exploded. A horde of white beetle like things with large pincers ran out, chasing two people. One person seemed to have two cannons on his back that were firing at the horde. For every square foot destroyed by an explosion, it seemed like twice as many appeared.

"Just run!" said the other girl who, using a vaulting pole to keep herself ahead of him. She swiped a random item from the stone home and kept on running, neither of them noticing the gorge.

"Hey!" Roman hollered at the, getting their attention. "There's a gorge here! Unless you can fly, you should find another way! Also, why did you bring those Scarabs here?!"

"Fuck off!" the girl responded. "I landed on a nest of the bastards, alright?!"

The other guy who was moving fine despite lugging a huge suit with two cannons on the back slammed his fist to his chest. The cannons changed and became booster engines on his back. "I can fly!" he called out in a deep voice."

"Give us a ride?" Maya asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

He nodded. The girl came by first, but she simply planted an end into the ground and pressed a button. The bottom opened and revealed a small engine. Holding onto the pole, she lifted off and shot across the gorge, the other end digging into the stone.

She gave a thumbs up to her partner but he didn't notice. He was getting closer and the engines were revving up. He stuck out both his large arms and wrapped Roman, despite his protests, and Maya in a bear hug. The three of them lifted off, shooting into the sky.

A few seconds they made a rough landing. They landed on the edge of the other end of the gorge which was a solid 100 feet higher from the other side. From up there, they were able to watch the scarabs scuttle towards the edge and fall down to their death in the end of the ravine.

"They won't survive that fall," Maya commented. A small silence fell over them before she said, "Do we get points for killing them?"

"I don't think points really matter here," the other guy said in his deep voice. "I think it matters that we just survived."

"Speaking of surviving, where's your partner?" Roman asked with a small smirk. "Isn't she stuck in the stone?"

The other guy's eyes went wide. "Oh right! Chocolade!" he called out. "Are you hanging in there?"

They heard the loud groan. "Not a pun," the female voice, Chocolade, said. "Please tell me that wasn't you Su."

"It was, sorry, I didn't mean to make a pun. It was on accident. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Just, -ngggh-, give me a sec!" she called out. They heard the sound of rock crumbling, Maya and Su waiting on the edge for her. Roman was stretched out on the grass, his cane on his side.

"What are you guys worried about?" he asked them. "She said she'd be here soon right? So just relax and wait."

"Um guys!" they heard the voice call out. "A little bit of help? Please?"

They looked down and saw a not so pleasant sight. Currently she was kicking them away, but some Gryphons were attacking her. The more she wiggled around, kicking them, the more her pole was wiggling out from the rock wall.

"Cover me," Su said as he activated his jetpack. "I'll grab her."

Roman and Maya began firing, their shots exploding on impact. Aiming for their important wings, they were able to blow off chunks of their wings off, sending them crashing into the wall, each other, or spiraling into the depths of the ravine.

But for every one they took out, two more seemed to replace them. Figuring out that the girl in the wall wasn't a problem for the moment, they turned and attacked the duet.

Maya rolled out of the way, springing up to find another Gryphon in her face, howling at her. She swung around, slamming the electric, prod-like end into its face. Electricity coursed through the Grimm's body, stunning it. Two kicks to the face and one gunshot later, it was dead, the head detached from the body.

Looking over, she saw Roman seemed to be fairing just as well. He had taken out another Gryphon and was fighting with one more. He didn't notice that another was flying down towards him. Swiftly and silently, Maya ran up behind him and shot the other Grimm in its eye, making it scream and fly away, injured.

As they fought the Grimm, now back to back, Su flew down. "Hop on."

Chocolade glared at him but ended up doing as he said, pulling her pole from the rocky face. It folded down and separated, becoming a sword with an engine on the hilt.

The two flew up and landed, watching in surprise to see Roman and Maya fighting back to back. Hoping out of his hold, she looked up at him. "C'mon Su, let's go help them!"

"I would have done so regardless," he said with a chuckle, his jetpack becoming a pair of cannons again mounted over his shoulders. He began firing freely at the Grimm, holding his position.

Chocolade rushed forward, sword out. She attached a steel clamp to her wrist and pointed the sword out. Clicking a button, the engine came to life. A thin but strong metal wire shot out, following after the sword. It embedded itself into the hide of one of the Grimm flying.

She using the retracting function on her wrist to send herself flying after it. She managed to climb onto its back, so she withdrew the sword from its side. She needed it alive for now. Feeling it buck under her, she held on harder, preventing it from throwing her off.

She held onto it with one hand, swinging at the other Gryphons nearby, removing their wings to send them crashing to the ground, dying when they hit it. The others continued firing or chopping down any of them that managed to get close to them. Slowly they managed to whittle down the number of Grimm attacking them until they were all gone, their bodies slowly dissolving, the wind taking away their black dust.

"So…that's that," Chocolade, turning to the others. "Let's go to the liftoff point."

"Names?" Roman asked. He pointed a finger at Chocolade. "You're Chocolade, the giant here called you that at least. But what's your name big guy?" he asked, looking at him.

"My name's Su, and you?"

"I'm Roman," he looked over at Maya. "And she's Maya."

"I can introduce myself you know," she said with a short glare at Roman. "But I am Maya. Either of you two have a problem with the Faunus?" Both shook their heads no. "Good, then we can get along."

"So…to the ship?" Su asked. "We are done here."

Roman began walking, so Maya followed after him. Su began walking with the cannons as jetpacks again, Chocolade with her sword sheathed away. They walked in silence, tired from the fighting they had to deal with. Gryphons and Scarabs were not a joke, mainly because like Beowolves, they came in large groups.

After a swift ride back to Beacon, they had to attend a ceremony. When they called for the jagged dagger group to come up, she stood up with Roman. Walking out onto the stage with him, she looked over in surprise to see Su and Chocolade there as well. She gave them a small grin which Chocolade gave back, but Su just nodded.

"Su Ao, Roman Torchwick, Chocolade Canaday, and Maya Ravus. The four of you will spend the next four years as a team…together you will be known as team Carmine**."

 _Carmine? The hell is that?_ Maya asked herself.

"Led by…" Oz continued. "Roman Torchwick." Everyone stared at Roman in surprise who was just as surprised. "Congratulations young man."

Maya reached out and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Alright, could have been worse," she said with a chuckle, snapping him out of his stupor. "Could have been the leader."

"Are you sure?" Roman asked nervously. "Not sure if I'll do well."

"You'll do fine," she said firmly. "Sir Ozpin knows what he's doing."

The four of them began to leave the stage as Roman asked, "Why do you call him Sir Ozpin anyway?"

"Ah, well, that's another story," she said, giving him a small smile. "I'll tell you later boss, alright?"

"Okay, but don't call me boss." He chuckled. "I'm no boss yet. Maybe once I'm rich I'll hire you and you can call me boss."

"Yeah right," she waved her ad dismissively. "I have a plan as to what I'm gonna do in the future. I'm gonna be a teacher."

Maya shook her head, clearing the cobwebs of the past. Checking her scroll again, she found that a decapitated Nevermore was falling into a gulch and that another Death Stalker that they killed.

 _Damn…glad I never had to do that,_ she thought. _Annnd…are they the last ones?_ She checked the live map and nodded. They were the last group to make it through the course. Everyone else had either passed or had failed and been rescued by the others.

She felt wind blowing down on her head so she looked up to see a bullhead landing nearby. She helped the medics lift the other two into the bullhead that landed on a small clearing in front of the rocky outcropping. She helped carry the medicine and other supplies they had brought into the bullhead.

Hoping into it as it began to lift off, she saw other bullheads do the same throughout the forest.

 _And we can all go home. I'm glad nothing went wrong._

After landing she made a dash to the auditorium. The bullheads that carried the kids had left and arrived before them. When she entered the room, she saw that they were already had started introducing the teams and who they would be working with for the next four years.

 _I hope everybody here gets along,_ she thought to herself, smiling as four guys, led by someone called Cardin left the stage. She was surprised to see the next group. _Isn't that the group that took out that Nevermore? It was awesome!_

She walked over and behind the other teachers, peaking over Glynda's shoulder, curious about team JNPR. She was staring at Jaune, confused. _How is he here? How did he live? He looks so weak._ Turning her eyes to the girl next to him, her eyes went wide. _Pyrrha Nikos? Oh then that's why…well he's really lucky…so I guess that helps._

As Team RWBY was made, she blinked in surprise. _Ah, so the youngest looking one is the leader? Ozpin was always an odd one. But his decisions are rarely wrong. I wonder if it'll work out though. Everybody knows that that girl next to her is Weiss Schnee…_ she frowned. _Damn all the Schnees…but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover._

She calmed down and watched Oz dismiss them. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year."

Her ears perked up at this and twitched, curious. _I wonder what he means by that…what's going to be so interesting? It's just some more students._ She made a mental shrug. _Oh well, Ozpin does know more than us, or at least it seems like that._

*Imagine the exact same thing as what RWBY and JNPR had to deal with, but the bridge and shit is gone. Instead there's a old stone hut and a clear gorge.

** A shade of red is called Rich Carmine. It's a pigment for a deep red that has a slight purplish tint to it. Also, C for Chocolade, R for Roman, A for Su Ao, and M for Maya. Just a little FYI

 **So yeah, I hope it was enjoyable! Follow, favorite, and review if you wish! Or do one of them, ain't my choice :3 Oh and before people go "Ugh this is gonna be another OC team! I'm out!" It's not. I just need them there cause they can't all be those black figures in the background that were in the first season, ya know? Anyway, ciao! See ya next time I upload!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Roman's Cameo

**Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse besides the fact life was hectic. I hope you guys like the first Roman chapter! Opinions welcome, flames, not so much.**

Roman groaned as he rolled out of bed, running a hand through his bright orange hair. He kicked an empty bottle by his feet, watching it skirt away. "Ugh…fucking Junior," he groaned. "I shouldn't go drinking with him anymore." _Although I need it cause I saw her._

He walked into the bathroom of his rundown apartment located in the outskirts of Vale. Grabbing a bottle of water, he drenched his face in it, lacking a trust in the tap. Half the time it didn't work, the other half of the time the water was black* or smelled weird. He took some pain meds with the rest of the bottle of water to fix his pounding headache.

 _Damn her,_ he swore as he stumbled towards his closet, nudging some other bottles he had on the ground and had forgotten to throw away. He reached in and fumbled for his suit. Pulling his cigar and lighter from a pocket, he lit one and took a slow, long, drag from it.

"Fuck that's great," he grumbled. He went back to the bathroom and checked the water. After finding that it was normal and smelled fine, he took a quick, cold shower before getting dressed in his suit.

"Time to start doing the rounds," He grumbled.

His scroll pinged so he looked at it on his bedside table, right next to some of Vale's finest Tequila.

Reaching out he snatched the device, groaning at the bright screen. On it was a message from Cinder.

"Damn bitch," he snarled as he called her. "What is it? Isn't it seven in the goddamn morning? Or something close to that?"

"Dear," she said, her voice sultry and sweet, hiding a dagger underneath it. "It's 2 in the afternoon…it's time for you to get here and get ready to rob some more stores, understood?"

"I got it, I got it, I was already getting dressed…damn is it really so late? I have a shitty handover…"

"Maybe you shouldn't go drinking with Junior then," she said, a smirk present in her voice. "He can handle his alcohol much better than you can after all."

"Uggggh," he groaned. "I'm hanging up," he groaned before doing just that. It was time to do what he did best after all. He grabbed his cane and some dust rounds, dust crystals, and some lein, stuffing the last item into his wallet.

Walking down the grime covered steps in silence, he tapped his cane along the wall, glaring as he scraped off some of the paint.

 _Damn this run down apartment,_ he thought. _I can't wait till I get to a new one…she should be working on that._ Opening the front door, he tipped his hat as the sun shone down on him, temporarily blinding him.

"Damn," he swore before looking up to see Neo there, leaning against the wall with her umbrella up to block the sun. "Oh, bring any ice cream for me?" he asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and just pulled her scroll out. Her fingers danced over it before she turned it to him. On it, it read, "Shut up and let's go, Cinder wants you to rob these stores."

A map popped up on her scroll which she then handed over to him. "Hmmm…" Roman said slowly, his cig still in his mouth. "Alright, none of these have a lot of security…we can hit them all…Junior's boys or the White Fang?"

Taking her scroll back she brought up the chat screen. Quickly typing she said, "White Fang. Junior's upset about the fact you got nearly 20 of his men arrested."

"Tch," he grunted. "Not my fault he has damn terrible goons…put some more money into training them and maybe they wouldn't get arrested. For the love of god, a 15 year old beat their asses."

"Their results are disappointing," she typed. "But oh well, he supports Cinder and gives us funds, so who can complain?"

"Everyone that has to works with his men do," Roman said as he threw he used cigar on the pavement, stamping it out on his foot. "Anyway, let's just get this done… I need more alcohol."

As they began walking down to the car Neo had brought with her, sitting out in front of the apartment, she looked up at him in confusion. Quickly she typed, "Why are you drinking so much?"

"Cause a ghost is haunting me," he grumbled. "If she wasn't a good looking ghost, I'd be drinking more."

She said nothing but obviously looked confused. She allowed Roman to walk over to the driver side and get into the black delivery truck. Chucking the keys to him, she went to her scroll and typed, "Do you mean a real ghost or something else?"

"Something else of course," he grumbled. "There's no such things as ghosts. Just… someone I knew from before I even knew Cinder came to say hi…damn bitch."

He brought the truck out onto the road and began driving, Neo putting her feet up on the dashboard. She leaned back and thought for a while before snapping her fingers. She quickly typed and showed it to Roman who looked back and forth between the road and the wall of text.

"Who?" he let out a soft sigh. "Not answering, and as to your other question, I called her a bitch cause she made me want to drink…cause I don't wanna remember that time." He looked actually conflicted for a moment, something that surprised Neo enough to make her stare at him.

 _What the hell? He laughs, he makes asshole comments, he's an ass, he doesn't look thoughtful or anything like that,_ she glared at him. _He's an odd one._

The two continued their trip in silence. They left the slums and went into the warehouses where the White Fang had some outposts. Stopping outside warehouse 32-C, each climbed out of their sides and walked to the open warehouse doors.

"Hey animals!" Roman called out, back to his normal self. "Get your lazy asses out here! Time to work, time to work! I'm not going to be held back because some lazy animals didn't come here on time!"

Six or so white fang soldiers, each with different animal traits, half of each gender, walked out from behind boxes and from the shadows, all of them pissed with Roman. Nobody liked being called an animal, and none of them liked working for Roman. They only did it cause Adam told them to, and Roman brought results.

"Oh goodie!" he said sarcastically. He swung around and pointed his cane at the truck. "In the back ya go! Time to get some more Dust you lazy animals."

The eight of them walked back to the truck, Roman looking back at them. "Alright do you people know the drill? We go in, take the stuff, and leave. Got it?"

The others nodded simply. Roman grinned and patted the nearest one on the head. "Good doggie…now everyone, in the truck!"

Loaded with Dust and speeding down the highway, Roman laughed as he heard the wails of sirens behind him. "The cops finally caught up did they?" he asked Neo who just nodded. "Take the wheel then sweetheart, I'll help out."

He opened the window, a piercing cold breeze filling the driver's seat as he began climbing out onto the roof. Neo leaned over and took the wheel, glaring as she got a mouthful of Roman's ass. _It's not that nice,_ she thought as the truck began to slow down, nobody pressing the gas. She slid over and took full control speeding up again. _Mercury has a better ass,_ she thought as she sped ahead of the cop cars

Roman stood on top of the truck, getting his feet still. He saw three police cars coming up from behind them, one of them talking through the speaker.

"You are under arrest for robbery!" the center one said. "Pull over and be prepared to be arrested for the robbery of a dozen Dust shops and…holy shit…that's Roman Torchwick! Call for backup! Call for-"

He was made silent as Roman fired a shot from his cane, destroying the front half of the car. He watched it spin backwards with a small smirk. It kept on spinning until it went off the edge and sailed down, crashing into another road below.

The other two cars began firing at him, one police officer poking an arm out of the side of each car to shoot at him. He simply turned and blasted each of them with his cane, sending them spinning backwards to crash into civilians.

"Hm…that was easy," he said aloud. "I wonder if Vale's finest have budget cutbacks…"

He continued to stand on the roof as guard. The White Fang soldiers were with their precious cargo, guarding it in case the police actually did manage to get their truck to stop.

 _But with Neo on the wheel, I'd like to see them try,_ he thought to himself rather cockily. He kept on watching and waiting, and right as he was getting bored he saw the shape of something fun coming towards them.

"Oh yay…a bullhead…maybe they just hired more idiots instead of cutting their budgets," he grumbled. He climbed back over to the front and slid into the passenger seat. "Neo we have a problem."

She looked over briefly with a, "Do tell," expression.

"A bullhead is coming here and I will not eat bullets for you guys," he looked over at her. "So what I'm saying is, it's time to put those driving lessons to the test.

She gave him a confident grin and he didn't even have to know what she would have said to know what she was thinking. _You have no idea what you just asked for._

Taking a nervous gulp, he grabbed ahold of the handle above the door. He strapped himself into his seat. "Go wild," he said with a nervous laugh. "I wanna see what you can do."

She just grinned like a wild animal, taking it as a challenge. The bullhead got closer and bullets began to fly closer and closer to them, the gunners firing their guns a bit too soon. Roman swore as he heard the bullets get closer and closer.

"Hey Neo! What the hell are you doing? Weren't you going to-"he was cut off as the truck took a sudden swerve and went flying off the highway.

"I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOU TO KILL ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes wide from the shock.

Instead of flying down to burn in a fiery death, they landed on another highway going in the opposite direction. Cars honked their horns and began swerving out of the way as they continued driving, some even flying off the edge.

Roman laughed wildly, clapping his hands. "I knew you wouldn't kill us!" he said as he laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh that was great though! The rush! The adrenaline! Nothing beats it!" He looked over at her. "I wonder how the animals are ding back there."

She didn't say anything, but there was a wild glint in her eyes. She jumped off the road again, earning another whoop from Roman. They landed with a crash, the end swerving before Neo got control of the vehicle. They were on a pedestrian walkway. People jumped out of the way as Neo slammed her fist onto the horn.

Roman laughed and poked his cane out, firing off a few shots of warning ahead. "Hahahaha!" he laughed. "This is great! I'm glad they saw us at that last place! I love this!"

Neo shot him a grin as she left the pedestrian walkway and swung the truck onto the road. Cars honked their horns at them, but the duo in front didn't care. They were having too much fun. Roman leaned out the window with his cane and looked up at the sky.

The bullhead had to come down closer to get more accurate shots. There were too many civilians for them to fire freely. As the bullhead swept down over the road, it had to still remain a little higher than the roofs of the surrounding buildings, so it took a while for them to get an accurate lock on them.

Before they could, Roman was given enough time to get his cane out of the window and aim at the bullhead. It wasn't exactly a small target after all. Firing one shot after another, he landed one under the cockpit, blinding the pilot with smoke. Another shot hit the wing and didn't do a lot of damage. His last shot hit the engine.

Sparks flew from it as it began to sputter, black smoke coming from it. To prevent it from crashing into the road where it would cause much more damage, the pilot turned and crashed into the rooftop, sending chunks of it flying everywhere, even into the road.

It slid across several roofs before slowing down and sliding to a stop. The occupants were safe for the most part, just a bit banged up.

Roman whooped as he watched it crash, sliding back into his seat. "Well, that was a blast!" he chuckled. "Now that they lost their little precious toys, they probably can't spot us anymore. Let's get back to base, we have more dust to store."

Neo nodded, the fire of insanity she had in her eyes during the more crazy part of the ride fading. She began to calm down and lead them away from the wail of sirens. She made sure to take back roads so that the cops didn't pick up on their trail again.

Traveling through the slums, Roman put his feet up on the dashboard and relaxed again. "So we're done for the day I guess, once we get this back," he said, looking over at Neo. "Drop me off at the bar?"

She simply glared at him, unable to respond while driving. The pair drove on in silence from there on, Roman lighting a cig.

They arrived at warehouse 32-C soon after he lit it, preventing Neo from dying from the cigar's smoke. She quickly stumbled out of the car, coughing from the smoke regardless. Roman followed after her and rolled his eyes.

Walking up behind her, he tapped his cane on her head. "Stop being a child," he growled as he went to the back of the truck. Opening it two of the White Fang goons tumbled out, groaning and clutching their stomachs. The others inside, except for one of them, seemed to be in similar states.

"Oh come on," he growled, smacking two of them with his cane. "Get up you animals. That driving wasn't so bad, you idiots just can't handle anything tough."

Snarling they began to get up and start carrying the containers of dust into the warehouse, Roman constantly watching them. He tapped his cane on the ground and yelled at them to speed up, earning him more glares.

One of them finally got tired of his shit and walked up to him, withdrawing his sword. "Why don't you help you damn stinking human?" he snarled, wolf ears pointed up. "You just stand here yelling at us, doing jack all."

The other stopped working and simply watched as the White Fang soldier stormed up to Roman. Roman simply waited until the soldier was in front of him swinging down at him. He didn't even react as the blade neared his throat.

The blade was blocked by a small umbrella belonging to the small girl, Neo. She looked up at the White Fang soldier, amused as she knocked him back with a simple swing.

"I can order you around because of two things," Roman said cockily. "I have stronger allies…and I have orders from those higher up than you." Neo approached him, withdrawing a blade from the end. "Neo," Roman said, getting her attention. "No killing. Adam would be pissed if we put down a naughty puppy."

She smirked and gave a small nod, not facing him. She simply stood her ground as the White Fang goon looked at the duo, wary.

"Screw that! I'll crush the little girl and then you, Roman!" He charged forward, swinging down at Neo who had to only sidestep his swing. She continued to do so, only using her umbrella to smack him around. She knocked one swing up, leaving him open for the quick swiped and jabs she made into his chest, sending him falling to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Got that animals?" he asked the other White Fang soldiers who began working again. "Stand up to me and you'll get put down…and you'll wish you would have died."

The man on the ground was curled into the fetal position, groaning in the pain the filled his body. He felt like he was dying. Roman walked over and planted a foot on his cheek. "Remember animal, you're below me…you work for me for now…so you listen, got it?"

He weakly nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Good, then get up," Roman said as he smacked his temple with his cane. "No slacking off. The only thing you animals are good for is heavy lifting after all."

He grumbled and groaned as he slowly raised himself and stumbled over to the cases of Dust, returning to help carry them.

Roman smirked cockily and watched the soldiers continue to carry the goods as he relaxed. "Aaaaah, it's good to be King."

Neo typed something quickly and showed it to him. "Since Cinder's the Queen, does that mean you want to marry her? I thought you hated her?"

"That stuck up bitch? I don't hate her per say, but I don't like her, I don't like much of anyone…I like you cause you listen, and I like Junior cause of his drinks."

"Is that all?" she asked on her scroll.

"Yeah, now shut up," he growled, getting annoyed as he lied. "Wait till they're done working then message me, I'm going to get some more drinks."

She turned and followed him, typing, "You shouldn't, Cinder doesn't like it when you're drunk."

"Tell her to screw off then," he said, waving Neo away who stopped following him. "It's my life, and I'll live it however I damn well please."

Neo shook her head and made a small footnote. _Reminder: Tell Cinder that Roman will be drunk. Note that he can't lie for shit and that he has someone he cares about he doesn't want to talk about._

*It's a reference to something that happened in the USA. Google "Black water in hotel showers" if you wanna learn something really screwed up. You were warned. Has to do with someone's death

 **Yes…I know Tequila's only made in Mexico…but there is no Mexico in Remnant. ANYWAY! Hope it was enjoyable. I wish you all a pleasant day! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Training

**A perfect 3,500 words when counted! Not including what i write at the beginning and end mind you! :3 But um...yeah...this is more words written by me...dunno what else to put...this focuses on Maya and the past as a little FYI, alrighty? have fun!**

(After Ceremony)

Maya looked up at Ozpin happily as she felt him place a hand on her head. "And you're sure you want to be a teacher? So badly as well?"

"Of course I am! Please~?" she begged. "You don't even have to give me a big class, or a lot of kids," she said excitedly. "Even if it's just one class from any teacher, I'd be happy to take over!"

"…Miss Goodwitch," he called, spotting her walking down the hall to her room, no doubt to go to sleep after such an exciting day. Getting all the teams to their rooms, helping them find lost luggage, making sure all the schedules were out, Glynda had a lot to do and more often than not, not a lot of time to do it.

"What is it sir?" she asked, curt and to the point. "I still have lost items to find and-"

"Would it be okay if Maya took over one of your combat classes for, say, a semester?"

"Please~?" she asked, looking up at her with adorable kitten eyes, fox ears twitching. Goodwitch simply returned the look with an evil glare that made Maya wilt and whimper from it.

"I expect that that means I would have to keep an eye on her and the students?" Goodwitch asked with a sigh. Secretly she was thinking, _This would actually be nice, I'd have some time to review how far they will change and their fighting styles._

"Yes it would," Ozpin said calmly. "It would give you time to look over the student's statistics and the like, so there would be something in your favor."

"I don't mind, but," she glared down at Maya. "If you fail to be a good teacher, then I will be forced to tell Ozpin and remove you from your position."

"Alright!" she said cheerfully as she hugged Glynda tightly. "Thanks Glynda!"

"Call me Miss Goodwitch," she warned but she didn't see perturbed by it in the slightest. She even went so far as to show a shred of affection and pat her head. "Anyway, would you like to help me search for lost items?"

"Sure!" she said cheerfully as she went to follow after Glynda. "Thank you sir Ozpin!" she said, returning to her formal nature as she made a quick bow. "I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't," Ozpin said as he smiled calmly. "Just work hard is all that I ask of you."

The two women walked away, Maya with a slight hop in her step. Sure the work was boring and tedious, listening to the complaints of every kid, attempting to find lost items, especially because she didn't have any ability or semblance that would help, but, it was fun to be with Glynda.

Sure she could be stuck up, but she had a soft side. She didn't show it often or to many people, but doing so made simple pats on the head or scratches on her ears twice as important.

Late into the night, the broken moon already in the sky, she opened the door into her own room with a small groan. Walking over to her shower, she took a quick, hot shower before flopping into bed. _I have a long, long day tomorrow,_ she thought to herself with a small groan.

Next morning came around sooner than she thought, sunlight streaming in through the window. Opening her tired eyes with a groan, she spotted her clock that said it was 10. She rolled over, away from the sunlight filled window as she tried to go back to sleep.

It took only a few minutes for her eyes to snap open as she realized what time it was. _Oh shit! Breakfast is gonna end soon!_ She thought to herself as she shot out of bed. She ran into the bathroom to quickly brush her hair and get dressed.

She jogged out of her bedroom, her black hair flowed down her bac as she ran down the hall in her dress shoes. She entered the dining room to find that it was already mostly empty. The only faculty left were Ozpin who was sitting there, sipping a cup of coffee calmly.

"A little late aren't we?" he asked calmly with a small smile. "Have some coffee."

She walked over and took a mug and added coffee to it from a pot. It was a bit cool, but it was still caffeine.

"Sorry," she mumbled after downing the coffee. "I didn't mean to sleep in sir."

"Don't worry about it. You should be more scared of Glynda," he chuckled softly. "The class you teach starts at 11, so you should still have some time to eat and fix yourself up a bit," he chuckled and gestured to her hair. "You should fix it up."

She blushed but nodded and walked away, going to get whatever was left from the horde of students. There was enough bacon, sausage, and pancakes to make up her breakfast. Walking back she saw Oz still there and sat across from him, still blushing.

"Sorry again…" she mumbled as she began to eat. "Didn't mean to sleep in… I forgot to set my alarm…that's all."

"It's alright," he said with a small smile as he sipped his drink calmly. "Just be worried about how mad Glynda will be." He stood up, picking his cane up. "Regardless, I need to get back to work, I just wanted to make sure you would get up."

"S-sorry I took you away from work," she stammered out as he left. "Sorry to cause problems for you Sir Ozpin."

He simply gave her a gentle pat on the head. "Don't worry so much, it's not healthy for someone as young as you."

She watched him walk out and sighed softly. Smacking herself on the head gently, she pouted. _I took away his valuable time, I should find a way to make up for it…I guess I could ask if he needs any help after I'm done teaching._

Scarfing down her food, she quickly rose and left, dropping her plates off at the kitchen to be washed. She ran up the steps to be bedroom and finished brushing her hair before checking the time. Her alarm clock read 10:45.

She ran down to the training room Glynda had taken for her classes, opening the double doors with a loud bang. Heads turned to her, making her blush. Glynda meanwhile was standing with her scroll out, two student's auras levels displayed on the screen above the arena.

"You're late Miss Maya," she called out, glaring at her. "Get up here."

She walked around where the students were before hoping up to stand next to her. "Sorry, alarm clock didn't go off." Her excuse wasn't accepted as Glynda gave her a withering glare. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

Sighing and shaking her head. "Whatever, you didn't have to cause such a ruckus when you came in. Slamming the doors? Really? Show some control."

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

One of the students raised his hand. "Um…Miss Goodwitch? Who is that?"

"Introduce yourself," Goodwitch said to Maya.

Turning to the 10 or so teams, she did a small spin and bowed, a hand over her heart. "I am Maya Ravus, graduate of Beacon and aspiring teacher." Grinning at the students she said, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm going to be the next class's teacher, since Miss Goodwitch has been so kind to let me have a class."

Students began mumbling among themselves and one boldly raised his hand. "I'd like to face her Miss Goodwitch!"

"She has already graduated Mr. Tigris," she responded with a small glare. "I highly doubt a year two such as yourself could best her in combat."

"I'd still like to try," she said the tiger Faunus eagerly. "Please let me have a chance."

"C'mon Glynda," Maya whispered to her. "Please? I promise not to hurt him."

"Alright," Glynda said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Renaldo Tigris come down to fight Maya. Standard rules apply. Use of semblance and dust is allowed, and you two fight until one of your aura's is in the red."

The man came forward, grinning wildly. "It'll be nice to see how much my summer training has changed me."

A timer came above the two of them, counting down from 10. Maya withdrew her tonfas from her suit's sleeves while Tigris pulled out a wicked looking cannon. As the countdown neared the end, both got into their battle stances. Maya simply stood tall and proud, bouncing on the balls of her feet while Tigris was crouching with the cannon pointed at her.

As the timer rung off, Maya vanished from sight, causing Tigris to do a double take. "What?"

He rose from his crouched position and began turning around, spinning in a circle in confusion. "Where did she go?" He couldn't tell if she was moving fast enough to just evade his eyes, or if she had just vanished for real.

She had used her semblance and was just walking slowly towards him, tonfas out. She was careful to make as little sound as possible, making it hard for a Faunus, even with their keen hearing, to detect her.

As it was, Tigris was lucky to be able to hear anything over his own breathing and pounding heartbeat as he looked around wildly.

She leaned back and swung, slamming the electric end into his chest, sending quite a few volts through his body. He jerked and shook as he was shocked before she whirled around and sent a kick into his cheek, sending him flying into the barrier on the other side of the room.

Becoming visible she put away her tonfas and checked the scoreboard. He was already in the deep yellow for his aura, on the border of red. She brushed off some dust on her arms and looked at the students. "This is the strength of a real huntress."

Everyone was simply staring at her in shock, except for Glynda. Glynda had overseen much of her training after all.

Tigris got up and was grinning. "Alrighty, you wanna be like that? Take this!" From his cannon came a soft whirring sound as he got down on one knee, cannon on his shoulder.

Maya simply waited, curious to see what his gun could do. With a soft boom, a lazer exited the tip, cutting through the air at bullet speed. She narrowly dodged it, and even then she could feel the heat coming from it.

Hoping backwards, she looked up and saw some of her hair was singed. _At least he didn't touch the suit,_ she thought as she whirled around on the boy. "Burning somebody's hair isn't very kind."

"Ah oh well," he said with a chuckle. "That shocking surprise wasn't so pleasant either."

She didn't respond, instead vanishing. She took several soft steps to the right so he couldn't hit her if he shot where she had been previously. Calmly walking towards him, she saw his eyes dart around as he backed himself into a corner. While good for protection, it was a terrible spot to try to escape, say, a shot.

 _Too easy._ She thought as she brought up her tonfas and spun them around so that the short ends were pointed out. Each end opened to reveal a barrel that was pointed at him.

One trigger press later she turned visible, her opponent in the red for aura, the students in silent shock. Glynda clapped her hands just once to signal the end. "That's all. Mr. Tigris, I assume you're satisfied?"

"Kinda pissed," he admitted with a chuckle. "Didn't know she could pull off magic tricks and go invisible."

"It's my semblance," she said with a small shrug as she walked over to him, offering him a hand up. "C'mon, your fighting style isn't bad, but you need to use your eyes more. There was a slight shimmer wherever I moved, besides that, you need to not corner yourself, it causes more harm than good."

"I'll take it to heart," he said with a small laugh as he took her hand up. "Thanks teach." He walked over and joined his team.

Just then the bell rang and Glynda waved them away. "That's all for today, dismissed."

The students got up and like a horde, moved together to the exits as they left the room to go to their other teacher's classes.

"And you," she said as she turned on Maya. "I didn't get a proper time to chew off your ear for coming late did I?"

Her fox ears lowered and she looked down at the ground. "Sorry Glynda…"

"Call me Miss Goodwitch!" she snapped.

"Sorry Miss Goodwitch." She mumbled.

"No moping!" she snapped, brining Maya to attention. "You need to be focused for your students, they'll be coming in soon."

"Alright…so…I can teach however I want right?" she asked, hopeful.

"You can, within some constraints," Glynda said, tapping on her scroll. "Do you want to know what teams are coming?"

"Nah, I can just learn while I'm teaching," she said with a small smile. "Is that alright?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Glynda said as she began walking away. "I'm going to relax over there and watch," she said, pointing to a chair alone on the side of the stadium that she must have brought in. "Alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" she said with a playful salute that earned her a glare. "Ergh… yes Miss Goodwitch."

She sat there and watched as students began filtering in, sighing happily. This reminded her of her first battle in the stadium, even back then Glynda had been their teacher.

(Back to the past!)

"Miss Goodwitch!" Maya called out, fur on her ears bristled in anger. "Let me fight Roman Torchwick!"

"Your leader?" she asked with a raised eyebrow before turning to Roman. "Do you accept the challenge Mr. Torchwick?"

"I don't see why I should," he admitted with an indifferent shrug as he leaned back, stretching her legs out. "Little foxy's just mad cause of this morning."

"You came in on me when I was in the damn shower!" she hissed softly. "I have all rights to be pissed."

"What?" Roman gave her his signature cocky, arrogant smirk. "It was a nice wake up call for me, and a nice view as well. If you don't make it as a huntress you can make it as a wh-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T FIGHT ME I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE!" she howled at the top of her voice, causing her teammates, even Roman, to look at her in shock. "Understood?" she asked, golden eyes filled with fury.

Roman, despite being shaken, chuckled and shook his head. "I guess I have no choice, I have to entertain the little fox. When you lose though, you get no complaints as to anything I do if it's on accident, got it?"

"If you had apologized I'm sure everything would have been fine," Su muttered loud enough to be heard.

"Or if you hadn't had then gone ahead and brushed your teeth with her naked in there at the same time," Chocolade said with a small glare. "Pig."

"Look, I'm gonna fight her," Roman said as Maya stormed into the arena. "Isn't that enough?"

"You owe her an apology regardless of the outcome," Su said with a nod. "And maybe a gift to make it up to her, it is really impolite of you to have done what you did."

"Oh shut up Su, I ain't some uptight little angle like you," Roman said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't have to do something stupid like that, right Chocolade?"

She simply rolled her eyes. "We know you're a pig, but didn't know it was this bad. I might have to talk to Ozpin about a team transfer if you don't fix this."

"Aw screw you both," he growled as he stormed after Maya. _It wasn't such a big deal, why do they all have to be drama queens?_

Once both were on the stage, Maya glared at him with sparks flying from the electric prongs on each to tonfa. "Better be ready for a world of hurt," she warned as she glared at him from across the field.

"Is it really that big of a deal to you?" he asked with a sigh. "Didn't realize woman were _this_ dramatic."

"It would be a big deal to anyone if you did to them what you did to me!" she hissed. "Oh god I can't wait for this to begin."

The timer began to tick down from 10, and for Maya, it was the slowest 10 seconds of her life. What she didn't mention to the other about him walking in on her were these few details. She didn't mention he was in the bathroom as she was leaving, so he saw her entire naked body. She didn't mentioned that he had stared at her. Last thing she refused to mention that the pig, the man that thought the entire world was his, groped her in the shower. That was when she had screamed, slapped him, and pushed him out of the shower with toothbrush in his mouth, in that order.

The moment the clock reached 0 she was moving forward, sprinting at full speed. Roman barely had time to raise his cane to block her as she swung up with a tonfa, aiming for his throat. They parried like that for a while, exchanging blows as fast as they could without hitting the other, each able to block the other.

Maya managed to get a grip on his weapon with each tonfa and shot him an evil grin. "Fuck you," she hissed as she brought her knee up.

A resounding, "Ooooooh~" went through the students, Glynda even wincing from the dirt move. She had driven her knee into his crotch. While his aura absorbed most of the blow, it still hurt like a bitch. His face went pale, his muscles went weak, and his mouth fell open in a 'O'.

She used this time to withdraw her knee, yank away his cane so that he was defenseless and gasping for air. She withdraw the electric prong on her tonfa and drove it into his crotch as well. His body jerked and shook as the current flowed through him, draining his aura until he was in the red and leaving him with a massive, painful ache.

She took a step back and smirked down at him. "I win," she said simply, feeling much better. She returned to her team with a slight hop in her step as two other students came down to help Roman to the infirmary. "I regret nothing," she said as she sat next to her teammates.

"That bitch," Roman slurred as was he half led, half dragged to the exit.

Glynda still had no idea how to react. She went to her default mood and walked up to the class. "That was eventful, but regardless, does anybody else wish to have a spar?"

Nobody responded so Glynda sighed. "I will chose then at random."

Maya just smirked and stretched out, looking like the mirror image of how Roman had before the fight. "Heh heh…that was awesome!"

After class, Roman met up with his teammates, glaring whenever his eyes met with Maya. "You're a bitch."

"And you're a pig," she said, returning the glare. "And an asshole."

The two of them stood there, their teammates not sure as to what they should do. "So um…is everything alright?" Su asked after a while. "You got your revenge right?"

"No, I still demand an apology," she said, glaring at Roman. "From this asshole."

"And I demand an apology for what she did to my junk!" the two kept on glaring at each other. "It was way too far."

"How about we all go to Vale during the weekend?" Chocolade offered. "To calm everyone down?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What?!" Chocolade asked, indignant. "It's not a bad idea is it?"

"No, it's not," Su said with a smile. "So will you guys do it?"

"Alright," both of them said at once, looking at each other with hate filled glares regardless of what they said.

The rest of the day, the next day, all of continued like this. They never did calm down until the weekend rolled around. Only then did Maya and Roman calm down, both wearing their normal battle clothes as they got ready to go to the city.

"You know," Chocolade said, in a simple shirt and shorts. "You don't have to look so fancy all the time."

"It's how I dress," Roman said with a shrug. "It's just what I wear."

"Same here," Maya said.

Su came out from the bathroom, having finished his shower. "Let's go guys!" he said happily. "Pancakes for breakfast sound alright? I know a good pancake place after all."

 **Enjoy it? I hope so :3 pervy Roman is pervy, but I could imagine him doing it, I dunno about you guys. Oh yeah, I'm gonna try to shift the story more to their past so I can finish that out and THEN move to the present, or I might go back and forth a lot. I dunno, still working it out as I go. Regardless, have a nice day! I hope I made it a little more enjoyable!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Past Continued

**SORRY! SORRY! ...sorry...it's been a while I know...but I hope this is enjoyable! I try to upload once a week, but I got a nasty ass cold (still have it), I got more work (ugh...Fuck you reality~!) and other stuff just...lots of stuff, aight? I will try to upload once a week...but...I have 2 other stories I haven't updated in months...(le sigh). Sorry for the rant...Please enjoy!**

The quartet walked took the first morning bullhead into town and followed their team giant, Su, into the city. He led them to a place called Pancake House* and opened the doors to where the delicious aroma of berries, syrup, and of pancakes being made.

"Oh god I might have fallen in love,' Maya muttered as they sat down, licking her lips. "Look at all these pancakes!"

"Tch," Roman scoffed. "As if you need the extra weight."

She flipped him off which only made him laugh. "Wanna fight over it?"

"Sure thing!" Maya said happily. "It'll just be the same thing!"

"That was an official fight!" he growled. "If we fight on the streets, where I was raised, then the outcome will be different."

"Yeah right," she said with a laugh. "I'll beat you anywhere, anytime, anyplace."

"Now, now," Su said as he placed a hand on Roman's shoulder, Chocolade doing the same for Maya. "This is supposed to be a trip to calm everyone down."

"And there are families here," Chocolade reminded Maya. "So from now on, no vulgar language and no, ya know, flipping each other off."

"Fine…" Maya grumbled as she relaxed. "I'll listen."

Roman leaned back and said nothing, which was for the better.

As a waitress came, they ordered their drinks and meals and began to chat, or Su and Chocolade did. They tried to get Roman and Maya in the conversation, but both were stubborn and refused to talk to each other.

As they got their meals, Maya's eyes lit up. She had ordered a short stack of pancakes with bacon on the side, whipped cream, caramel and cookie bits on the top of the stack.

Roman looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Acting like a child aren't we?"

"Get off my case," she growled softly, trying to remain peaceful. "I like it, so why does it matter to you?"

"It's unhealthy as hell, and I can't have my teammates drag me down cause they get lazy and fat," he growled back.

"That was uncalled for," Su said as he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "It's a treat, so let's just relax, alright? No need to be a jackass about it."

"Language," Chocolade warned, Su wincing as he remembered where they were.

"Right, sorry."

They went back to eating it grim silence, none of them willing to talk to the other as much as they had been, especially with Roman being the jackass he was. Maya was still angry and was trying to keep it down, but it was obviously hard.

As the meal ended, was paid for, the four of them moved to leave the Pancake House.

"So what now?" Roman asked. "I nominate going home."

"Um…we could go…" Su began, looking at Chocolade for further help.

"To the fair!" she exclaimed happily. "I remember seeing in the news that the fair had come! We should go visit! I think they're from Vacuo."

Maya winced when she heard Vacuo but nodded. "Yeah sure…let's go."

Su got Roman to go along with them. The four of them went to Main Street and headed for the docks where a massive Ferris wheel could be seen over the skyline, showing them where the fair was.

As they neared in, Maya got more and more relaxed. _It's fine…just cause there are people from Vacuo doesn't mean you should freak out, they're all human too._

As they entered the fair, the smell of fried goodies, funnel cake, and cotton candy wafting through the air. People, Faunus and human alike mingled and played the same games at the same stands with each other and ate the same food. At the same time some police were scattered around, just in case anybody was a problem and needed to be escorted out.

"Let's go there!" Chocolade said happily, grabbing a hold of Maya's hand and Roman's as she led them towards a darts table, Su following behind them. "She pulled out a 5 lein slip and handed it to the man. "Here, 5 darts!"

"But there's four of us," Maya protested as she was handed a dart.

"Whoever scores the highest out of the four of us gets the last dart," Chocolade said happily. "Seems fair like that, right?"

Maya and Roman glanced at each other, a completive glare in each of their eyes. "Let's do this!" they said at once.

Chocolade went first and scored 40**, landing on the 20 in the outer ring. Su went and score a simple 18. Maya went up and launched hers which landed in the triple ring for 18, scoring 54 points for her. "Trump that Roman!" she taunted with a cocky laugh.

Roman got up, leaned back and sent his dart flying. It landed on the triple ring on the 20, scoring 60 points. "I win," he said as he turned to face her with an arrogant smirk. "Which means I get to throw the last one as well."

In total they ended up with 212 points, Roman scoring them an additional 40 points. From the 200 point pile there were a variety of prizes, but Roman and Maya couldn't agree on what to get.

"I say we get the giant teddy bear!" Maya said, thrusting her arm out to point at it. "Look at it! It's so fluffy!"

"And I saw we get the BB-gun!" he said, gesturing to the pistol. "Do you know how many pranks I could pull off with it? It doesn't hurt, but it sure does scare people!"

"All the further reason we shouldn't get it! We don't need our leader going out to do mischievous things! You're supposed to be a leader, an example as to how we act!"

"Oh screw off, I never even wanted to be the boss! A stuck up bitch like you ought to be the boss! Not to mention I won more points than you, so I should get it!"

"Um…teenagers," the old man running the stall said nervously.

"WHAT?!" she two asked, whirling on him.

"You can have both, you friends just got you guys another 200 points," he said, gesturing to Su and Chocolade.

Leaving the stall, each with the gifts they had wanted, Maya carrying the teddy on her back that was easily 5 feet tall, she looked over at the others. "Thanks," she muttered softly. "Sorry for causing a scene."

"It's alright," Su said. "Try to refrain from doing so in the future though."

"Alright."

"That includes you Roman," Chocolade warned.

"Alright," he growled, clearly not enjoying the idea.

Leading a further angered Roman and Maya along, the other two shared a nervous look.

"This isn't going as we thought it would," Chocolade whispered to Su.

"I have an idea, let's try leaving them alone together and see what happens."

Su looked shocked. "What if they go at each other's throats?"

"We'll be watching from behind them." She could see the doubt in his face. "It'll work out." Chocolade stopped walking and whirled around. "Myself and Su will be back soon, alright?"

"Alright," Roman said with an indifferent shrug.

"You can sit on that bench," Su offered, pointing to a park across the street with an empty bench. "We'll return shortly."

They took their advice and walked over there, each sitting on opposite ends of the bench while Su and Chocolade walked away. They quickly backtracked and sat in the shadows, watching the two across the street.

For a solid half hour, nobody moved, Maya sat there with the massive teddy on her lap, Roman just sat there staring at the sky. Once 45 minutes had passed, Roman abruptly stood up, earning Maya's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he said as he stretched. "You're welcome to sit here and wait, but I'm bored. You can tell them they can find me back at Beacon."

She stood up and glared at him. "You can't leave! You have to wait for them, we said we would."

"And they said they would be back soon, but I don't see a whole lot of them getting back here, do you?" he asked, annoyed. "God and what's with you? You're always so pissy about everything. You have to have everything done perfectly fine and everyone has to listen to the rules otherwise you lose your shit, relax a bit!"

"And what's with you?" she screamed back at him. "All you do is screw around! You have not regard for any form of rules, you just like having fun! You haven't even apologized for groping me in the shower!"

This earned them several stares from several people walking past them, as well as the attention of a cop.

"Oh for the love of, it was an accident!" he said as he glared at her. "What do you want from me?"

"An apology first off!"

"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do on purpose!"

"You don't just grope somebody on accident!" she growled. "Ya know what? Nevermind, just fuck off from my life."

"You too!"

The two stormed off in opposite directions, Maya into the forest and Roman into the city. Su and Chocolade shared a look and sighed. Chocolade ran after Maya while Su went to confront Roman.

In the woods, Maya stormed away, angered to the point that when she kicked a tree, it collapsed. She didn't give it a second thought as she continued to storm off.

Maya just followed after the sound of destruction and found Maya fuming and still storming through the park.

"Maya!" She called out. "You alright?"

"Fuck no I'm angry as hell!" she growled. "I'm quitting the team!"

That made Chocolade freeze in her tracks. "Wait what?"

"I'm not going to have _him_ be our boss of all people!" She saw that a can was nearby and kicked it, sending it flying over the treetops. "That sick, nasty, revolting human!"

"Calm down," Chocolade said as she walked forward, hands out in a peaceful gesture. "Just take deep breaths and calm down."

"Fuck being calm and fuck him!" she swore, angered beyond reasoning. "He doesn't even apologize for anything! I hate people like him!"

"So what are you going to do then?" Chocolade asked softly. "Talk to Ozpin about it?"

She went silent for a few moments as she seemed to actually think about it. "I dunno…I could…um…I just need to calm down for a while."

"Sa'll right," Chocolade said as she walked over and sat next to her. "If it makes you feel any better, he's a pig to me too."

Meanwhile, outside of the park, Roman was being smacked on the head, getting called an idiot with every hit from Su.

"Christ I get it!" Roman swore. "You're annoyed! Stop hitting me!"

"Idiots get hit," Su said simply as he smacked him on the back of his hand again. "And you're being an idiot."

"For the love of-" He pushed Su away and glared at him. "What am I being an idiot about? Huh?"

"About her! About Maya!"

"She's just a stuck up bitch," he grumbled. "Trying to get her to loosen up."

"She can be a bit stuck up, yes, but you can be too lose. If anything that makes the two of you a perfect match in that regard."

"What do you mean? We're polar opposites like that."

"Exactly."

"…shut up," Roman grumbled. "Anyway why are you here? Where's your partner?"

"Calming down your partner," Su said calmly. "And I'm here to do the same to you. So…why don't we get some Ramen? Maybe that would calm you down.

"Hmph…alright," Roman grumbled as they walked into the city. "But you're paying for the meal and for some ice for my head. You need to learn that it can still cause a bitchy headache to get hit by someone like you, even with our Aura."

"I'll keep it in mind," Su said with a chuckle.

(Later that day back at Beacon)

Maya had taken control of the desk in the bedroom and was studying up for her history class. She knew damn well the importance of history. As a famous hunter once said, "Those who do not remember history are doomed to repeat it."

As she was jotting down notes, she could hear commotion in the hallway. Ignoring it, she continued to work. She was alone which was a rare pleasure, as Chocolade had taken her personal gaming console and went to another team's room to play with them.

 _Why does everybody take everything so…so…relaxed like and everything?_ She asked herself as she stared at the paper she was writing on. _Don't they realize how awesome of an opportunity this is? To be in Beacon…to be able to become a hunteress or hunter? Why are they so…so…uncommitted to work?_

She snapped her pencil in annoyance, turning it into two smaller ones. Blinking down at her hand in surprise, she stood up and went to get another from her bag. She had a satchel used for school. Picking out a fresh pencil, dumping the halves into it, she wasn't able to return to work.

The door slammed open and crashing in came Su, Chocolade, and Roman. They all seemed to be happy and were laughing, silly grins stretched on their faces. Feeling a small pang of jealousy yet said nothing, moving back to work.

"C'mon silly," Chocolade said as she grabbed a hold of her and began dragging her away. "You can't work all the time! You've been working long enough."

"I only started an hour ago," she grumbled as she was dragged into the hall against her will. After a while she gave up but kept her heels in the ground, forcing Chocolade to use some force to pull her along. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the library!"

"Why are you guys so excited to go to the library? Whatever we're doing there isn't at all related to the library in a positive way is it?"

"Nope!" She continued on, Su and Roman talking amongst themselves, lagging back a bit. "We're playing some board game I found in the library!"

"What is it? Chess?"

"You think I'd be so excited about such a boring game?" Chocolade asked, shooting the only other female teammate a look. "Really?"

"No, but as you aren't telling me shit, I have to ask," she grumbled.

"I found a good copy of Remnant: The Game in the library. It was in some closet, hidden," she said happily. Maya refrained from asking what she was doing in a closet. "There was some note from a guy called Qrow that it should be left there for the next person to find it, so once we're done we 're gonna return it to where we got it."

"Alright…does it have all of the pieces?"

"I think it does," Chocolade said with a shrug. "I've never played it before! At the very least it has instructions, so it should be a learning experience for all of us!"

"Isn't the library supposed to be for, studying, and ya know, quiet things?" She turned her head up to Chocolade. "This hardly seems quiet."

"Eh don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine," Chocolade said with a dismissive wave of her free hand. "Now…to the library!"

Once they were in, they ended up not leaving until the moon was shining into the main library room. The last two that were alive were Roman and Maya, the other two were sleeping on their books, snoring away peacefully. Roman had removed Vacuo which Chocolade had control of while Maya, playing as Vale had taken out Su who was Mistral.

Currently, it looked like Roman was going to win as he had his army on Maya's border and was pushing towards Vale.

"Prepare yourself," Roman chuckled. "Cause I'm coming in from behind!"

"Oh really? Well it's a good thing I have protection then!" she chuckled. "You've activated my trap card, Sandstorm! All your ground troops are destroyed!"

"Tch," he glared as he picked away his beowolves, ursi and Atlesian soldiers. "You suck. It's your turn now."

"I use the card Desert Scavenge!" She dug through the pile before picking out the card she had been looking for. "I use the card Nevemore nest!" Placing 6 nevermore pieces in front of his advancing airships, she grinned. "Check and mate."

"Fuck!" he swore, glaring at the pieces. He shuffled the cards he had and picked another one out, but had nothing that could help. He attacked the nevermores with what he had and was able to destroy them all at the cost of his fleet. "Whatever, I'll get new soldiers soon enough. Your turn."

It 5 turns she had turned it around and had his city besieged. She had also stolen his cards, so he was lefty empty handed with only one military unit, a carrier with nothing being carried, alive.

"God damn you win," he growled, lowering his head. "I'm done with this game.."

"Heh heh," she chuckled. "It was fun! We should play it again," she said, relaxed and smiling.

Roman looked at her, surprised that she seemed so…so…normal. She wasn't all up and pissy about everything. She wasn't being annoying. She was just enjoying herself. _It's kinda…I dunno but it's nice to see her look normal._

Noticing him staring she cocked her head and smiled at him. "Something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh no," he shook his head. "Sorry, didn't realize I was staring."

"Well," she looked down at her sleeping teammates. "I'll clean up the game, you wake them up alright?"

"Yeah sure," Roman said, not bothering to move. "Um…" he began. Getting her attention. "You're not mad anymore?"

"Not really. I had time to calm down and I got some revenge." She smiled and shrugged. "I may have gone a bit overboard, but I'd still like an apology."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, sorry," he grumbled. "Want me to make it up to you later? I can like, buy you a meal or something…"

"Yeah sure," she said, not seeing the fact that 99.9% of people would realize it was the same as a date.

"Alright…so it's water under the bridge?"

"Yes."

"Then we're good?"

"For the love of god yes!" She glared at him, although there was a playful look to it. "Are you trying just to make me mad again?"

"What? No, eh whatever. We need to get to bed, we got classes."

"True, true," she said as she began packing the board game away. "But it was fun for when it lasted."

*Waffle House…just pancakes…so Pancake House…IM BAD WITH NAMES

**I looked up all this stuff FYI, if it's wrong please tell me.

 **Again, sorry for the wait. I never meant for life to be such a pain in the ass...really though, I am sorry. I try to make it at least once a week, but this was 10 days so ugh...just...please understand that life can be bitchy. Sorry again, but I hope it was enjoyable. Like the Qrow's game thing? C'mon...can't anyone else see him and his team playing the Remnant board game? At the very least I can...so yeah...hope it was enjoyable! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7 - First Day of Teaching

**Here, another chapter as an apology. This is...well...I mean I'll say this in advance. It's Beacon, what do you expect? Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

(Present)

By now students had begun filtering into the classroom less. The wave had become a trickle. Noticeable amongst the groups were JNPR, RWBY, and CRDL.

 _Why did I start liking Roman?_ She asked herself as she heard the second bell ring. _He was a total ass…eh…he had some redeeming qualities I guess. Anyway, I have more pressing things to focus on._

From somewhere Glynda had pulled out a chair for her as well. Moving to sit down at it, students whispered and talked amongst themselves. Everybody knew Glynda was the teacher for combat…so who was the Faunus sitting on a chair on the stadium?

Once everyone was in and the late bell had rung she stood up and bowed before them. "My name is Maya Ravus, welcome to your combat class. I'll be your combat instructor for the year, or unless Miss Goodwitch pulls me out of my position," she chuckled. "Any questions?"

The young one she had seen at initiation, the leader of Team RWBY raised her hand. "What's your weapon?"

"These," she said, sliding out the tonfas from her suit. "I named them after a famous Faunus. They are called Tuus Mortem*. It's in an ancient language, ask Oobleck about it." Glynda coughed in annoyance. "Sorry, professor Oobleck. But they're modified tonfas with slots for ammo in the hilts, tazer ends on one side and gun muzzles on the other. It's quite useful."

The hooded girl beamed and seemed to lose herself in her own world as a rabbit Faunus raised her hand.

"Yes? Miss…?"

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina," she said, eyes darting around. "Um…may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Miss Scarlatina," Maya said with a wave of her hand. "Ask away."

"Have you even been discriminated against?"

"Of course," she laughed. "Everyone has that is a Faunus. But trust me, they left worse for wear, although nobody can pin anything on me." She gave Glynda a cheeky grin. "Isn't that right?"

Sighing loudly Glynda shook her head. "You're not acting very professionally you know."

"Professional is all subjective," Maya said with a shrug. "You've seen what Porty does, he isn't very professional either, is he?"

A few students chuckled that Professor Port was called Porty. Glynda glared at her and began reaching for her crop. "Do you need to be taken out of your teaching position already?"

Maya raised her hands and shook her head rapidly, biting her lip. "Sorry…I got carried away," she said softly as she scratched the back of her head. "Won't happen again."

"Better not," Glynda grumbled as she put her crop away. "Continue."

Maya turned her attention to her class again, spotting the rabbit girl that seemed to be more calm and relaxed. "Any further questions?"

Nobody said anything so she stood up. Grabbing the chair by the corner She picked it up and hurled it towards Glynda. "Catch!"

She did so. When she lowered it she was glaring at Maya. "Why in the name of Remnant did you do that?"

"Simple!" she said cheerfully. "What better way to show a class how to fight than to have two huntresses fight each other?"

"Really?" she looked at her incredulously. "I have many more years of experience in comparison to you and this won't benefit the class what so ever. Maybe later on in the year we might, but only when it's beneficial."

"Boo…that's no fun," Maya grumbled softly. "But I guess I can see why you say what you say, even if I disagree." Turning to her class she approached them before taking her spot in the center of the arena. "This is a combat class. There will be team versus team events, there will be person versus person, and duets versus duets. You will not know what is when, but when it happens, you ought to be prepared."

She smiled wider. "So as a test of how prepared you are, we'll start today off with a competition!"

A chorus of groans, moans, and exclamations of surprise came from the seats. "Aw, c'mon now," she chastised. "What did you expect? You came to learn how to be hunters and huntresses. There aren't any brakes on the pain train, and I'm the conductor here. We're pulling out of the station right now as of the moment you stepped in here."

Pulling her scroll out from her suit she tapped on it quickly, the screen above the arena coming to life. She hit a few more buttons and an empty bracket with 32 slots across the board, from left to right, appeared.

"In this competition, I'll let the system randomly select those that fight," she said, putting her hands up behind her head. "We'll play until we get a winner. The winner gets bragging rights that they're the best of the first years…any complaints?" Nobody said anything. "Alright, so if that's that then-"

"Hold up!" Someone said, standing up. "I don't want this bull!"

"Hmm?" she looked up. "If I remember right your name is Cardin Winchester, right? So what do you want Mr. Winchester?"

"I won't let some animal teach me how to fight!" He glared down at her. "We should have a good human teacher, like Miss Goodwitch over their teaching us! Not somebody that might give us flees or rabies!"

"Mr. Winchester," Glynda snapped. "I'll have you sent to Headmaster Ozpin if you don't correct your behavior. She is a well trusted faculty member and-"

Maya threw her head back and laughed. She laughed louder and louder, everyone becoming silent to simply stare at her. "How stupid can a single person be?" she asked as she pressed a hand to her face to attempt to stifle her laughter. "Honestly, that was great! I'm glad I've now seen the bottom of what Ozpin lets through!" She kept on laughing and laughing, Cardin's face getting deeper and deeper red. "This is great!"

"Grrrrr," he growled like an animal before slamming his fist into the desk. "If you're so great, then fight me! Fight me right here, right now!"

Her laughing slowed as she looked at him with cold eyes, her golden coins dead. "You wanna die kid? Fine, get down here and fight me. I won't hold back. I will show you hell on Remnant."

He took a nervous gulp but grabbed his weapon stashed under his desk. "Fine! I'll kick your ass!"

"Language!" Glynda warned before she turned to Maya. In a loud whisper she asked, clearly annoyed, "Why are you antagonizing him? You have no reason to fight him?"

"Remember the rabbit girl who asked about discrimination?"

"I do."

"I'm betting 1,000 Lein he's one of the ones that will cause a problem here in this school with discrimination. I might be wrong and it might be in her past," she said with a shrug. "But if anybody's doing anything discriminatory in this school towards Faunus already, it's him. So I'll teach him what happens."

"You're mad because he called you an animal as well?"

"Tch," Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. That's not enough to piss me off. But if my gut is right, and he's the one causing problems for Faunus, then I'll fix him." She offered Glynda her weapons. "Hold onto them will you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hand to hand?"

"Oh no," she chuckled. "I'll fight with my hands, but I'm letting him use his weapon." She began unbuttoning her suit and took off the jacket of it. "Hold onto this too."

Glynda took it along with the scroll tucked away inside of it. "Remember that we are at school, so you need to maintain some dignity while fighting. This isn't street fighting." She glared at her. "I also do not approve of something like this."

"I know," she smiled at Glynda. "Thanks for letting me do this though. I promise this won't happen ever again."

"Oh please," Glynda gave her a rare smile. "We all know you're far too hot headed for that. Just don't do anything too drastic."

Turning to the students, back to business she said, "I'll monitor the fight for the duration. I would advise you all to watch, as it can be a learning experience."

Maya undid her tie and rolled up the sleeves of the white undershirt she had on her suit. Tossing the tie to Glynda who caught it, placing it on a chair with the rest of her clothes, she turned to Cardin.

"I won't use any of my weapons or my semblance, so you better give me at least some kind of competition."

"I'll wreck you, and show everybody how terrible animals are at everything," he growled. "You're underestimating me."

"Oh as if. Like this you'll end up just like that idiotic grandfather of yours," she growled, rolling her eyes. ""The Great Fool of a General". I guess that makes you the Foolish Grandson of a fool."

His eyes flared in anger. "Don't you dare talk of my grandfather like that! He was a great man that put animals, animals like you, down!"

"Tch yeah, history begs to disagree." She looked up and saw the clock counting down. "Ya know what? I'll even let you get the first hit on me. That is how little I think of you. I'll let you get one hit on me, but then I'll kick your ass."

"You're gonna regret this fox bitch," he snarled softly enough so that she could hear, but not Glynda. Nobody, and I mean nobody ever got on the bad side of Glynda willingly.

The moment the timer hit 0, Cardin rushed forward, swinging his mace down at her. She didn't move until it was a foot away where she raised an arm and blocked it with her arm. The ground under her cracked and collapsed, creating a crater around her.

Cardin smirked and looked up at the screen where their aura levels were, expecting hers to be in the red. Instead, it was still in the green.

"What the hell?" he growled. He tried to pull his mace away but Maya had a firm grip on it. Her right eye was a deep, earthy brown as she grabbed a hold of his mace and yanked it from his grasp. Everyone watched in shock as she took a hold of it and bounced it in her hand, wielding it like a one handed sword.

"Tch, and you call this a mace?" She rolled her eyes. "Faaaaaaail~. It's too light to be a real mace. C'mon now."

"G…give that back!" Cardin growled as he ran towards her, drawing back his fist to slam it into her face. Before he could she dropped his mace. Her eyes turned normal, to their original color before the right one began sparkling, lightning bolts seeming to cross across it.

In a flash she was gone and appeared behind him. He didn't even have time to turn around as she brought her foot into his back. She made him crash into the ground, forming a crater larger than what even his mace had done.

When people looked up at the ura, they saw she had already knocked him deep into the yellow with one hit.

"Don't you remember Mr. Winchester?" she asked, laughing as she saw the look of shock frozen onto his face. "I only promised you one hit." Her eyes reverted to normal as she took a few steps back. "C'mon now, don't be shy, come at me with everything you got."

"Cheeky little animal," he growled as he picked up his mace from where she left it. "I'll show you!"

He rushed forward again with no regard for his own safety as he swung down. She sidestepped it but used the blast from his hit to send her flying into the air. Her right eye glowed a deep, emerald as she began floating in the air.

"Now, now," she chided. "That almost hit me. What would you have done had it?" Other students, even his own teammates, began chuckling at how he was being mocked. _He brought it on himself,_ she thought to herself. _But this is a really crappy first day for him._

"Come down and fight me!" he snarled. "I'm gonna smash that grin of yours in!"

"Well I mean, if you really want me to come down," she gave him an evil smirk. "I have nothing to do but comply."

Her right eye shifted from green to a burning crimson as she began falling. Cardin brought his mace up, ready to use it like a bat to knock her out of the air, but she had other plans. As she began nearing him, she brought her right hand up and pointed it like a gun at him.

A small jet of fire shot out and went towards his face. He had to drop his mace and lean back to keep himself from becoming a nice pile of ash. As he stood up, his face was bright red from the heat.

"You could have killed me!" he snarled.

"Oh boo hoo, you have enough aura to live through a bit of fire," she said, snapping her fingers which sent off a small spark. "I mean, you would have been bald but oh well." She shrugged. "Not my problem…hey wait…" she looked closer at his face. It took her a few minutes before a massive grin popped up on her face. "You lost your eyebrows! Buwahahaha!"

"What?!" Cardin reached up and began patting his face. "My eyebrows! They're gone!" Hearing the laughter of the other students watching them, he turned to her, all of his anger directed onto her. "Bitch!" He grabbed a hold of his mace and swung at her.

Still laughing as she weaved and dodged, she tried to stop but found herself unable to. It was just too priceless! Finally, after 5 minutes of dodging, she managed to control herself. What she noticed was that his breathing had gotten louder, he was swinging more lazily and his swings were slower.

 _Might as well end this._ She dodged and drove her fist into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. His eyes went wide in shock as he gasped for air. Another punch to his stomach sent his aura into the red and made him groan, falling over to the side.

She stood up, wiped her hands off on her pants and smiled. "That's that," she muttered. Turning to the students, she smiled and clapped her hands, eyes normal. "So, what did we learn today?"

Someone else, somebody on Cardin's team she didn't know, raised their hand. She nodded so the kid with a Mohawk said, "You're one powerful Faunus that can do crazy things."

"Not crazy things," she said, wagging her finger. "Dust. I got a lot of it infused it me."

"How much is a lot?"

"Oh I dunno," she shrugged. "But it's been integrated into my body to the point where I need meds so it doesn't crystalize within me."

Murmurs went through the group in surprise but nobody asked the obvious questions; how and why.

"Besides what I can do," she said, getting their attention again as she continued on. "What did we learn today that has to do with combat?"

The well renowned Pyrrha Nikos raised her hand and was selected. "That when your aura goes low, you should switch from a more offensive to a more defensive stance."

"Correct!" she beamed up at her. "Anybody else?"

Another person from the same team, the one with a pink streak raised his hand. "Ah yes, and you are…?"

"Lie Ren."

"Well then Mr. Ren, mind telling me what else we learned?"

"Not to go against an opponent without proper information of their skills, and not to underestimate what you don't know."

"Ding ding ding!" she said happily. "That's what I wanted you to learn. While Professor Port might be a bit…out there. His lessons on Grimm, what they can do, and how they fight is important. Without it, you can end up like Mr. Winchester here… on the ground and wishing he was dead, right Mr. Winchester?" She got a pained groan in response. "Yup! Well that's true when fighting people. If you're fighting Grimm and don't know what they can do, you can end up dead!"

Many kids were unnerved by how cheerfully she said that yet she kept on going. "But that's why I'll have you fight here. While Professor Port will teach you about how to fight Grimm, I'll teach you how to fight people. As a famous human, one that I admire has said, "Know thy enemy, and know thyself." Sure he was responsible for killing many Faunus during the war, but oh well. He was a smart general."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. _Over already? I need to fix how long I talk._ "Dismissed," she called out. "But remember, I want everybody to bring their weapons and combat clothes next class. The competition will start then." She kicked Cardin. "And would someone from Mr. Winchester's team come and take him away? If nobody claims him, I guess I'll have to send him to the lost and found."

His teammates came and picked him up, two carrying him while the last one, Mohawk kid, carried his rather large, perhaps even compensating, mace.

Once everyone was gone as it was time for lunch, Maya turned to Goodwitch. "You um….are you mad with me?"

"Quite," Goodwitch said with an annoyed sigh, her fingers rubbing her temples. "Get dressed. We'll talk as we walk." She said it with a cold certainty that all but screamed at her to obey. "Understood?"

"Yes Miss Goodwitch," she said as she walked to her chair. She fixed her suit, put her tie on and grabbed her weapons which she folded up and slid into her sleeves. Once she was ready she looked around for Miss Goodwitch who, besides fixing the arena with her semblance, was standing at the exit for staff, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Coming!" she said as she ran over. "Sorry for upsetting you," she said quickly before Glynda could speak. "I know I set a bad example and everything, but please let me teach."

Glynda sighed and instead just opened the door. "Where's your room again?"

Caught off guard by the question she blinked in surprise. "Erm…at the faculty tower…third floor...room 327."

"I'll walk you there so you don't cause any more problems. You need your medicine right?"

She stared in confusion before she remembered. "Aw you're right! I forgot!" She looked panicked. "I'll be fine right?"

"Even if you're not fine, I'll drag you to the room and make you take your medicine." She sighed. "Honestly. Last time you didn't take medicine after using your dust, you went into a weeklong comma, remember?"

"I remember," she mumbled. "Sorry, I forgot. I'll make sure to carry it on my next class."

"Good. I'll have to reprimand you for being so…so…unprofessional," she glared at her as they began walking through the halls, students walking en masse in the opposite direction towards the mess hall. "You're a teacher. Carry yourself with some grace and dignity."

"But-" Maya began.

"No buts!" Glynda cut her off and whirled around on her. "As long as I have to supervise you, you will listen to what I say. I will let you get by with a few things…but getting angry over such a small thing…I won't allow you do something so childish."

"With all due respect, I disagree that it was a tiny thing," she grumbled softly. "Racism isn't a small thing, especially between humans and Faunus. I needed to show them that I can do whatever they can do, and in some cases, better than them."

"You have no reason to prove yourself to students."

"I do it so that they show respect towards their teacher. I don't need them to become problems for me later on in the year."

"…I'm not a Faunus so I'll stop arguing with you over this, but I wish you would consider your position before doing something like that again."

"Will do," she murmured. "So is that all?"

"I guess," Glynda said with a sigh. "I have nothing else to complain about. I'm glad you connected your fight to some barebones lesson. Also, please refrain from calling teachers by nicknames you have given them or without their titles. We don't need them spreading throughout the school and its common courtesy to call a person by their title."

"Understood," she said with a small nod as they finally reached her bedroom. Unlocking it with her scroll she went in and came out with her container of green pills. "Right, I'll take them with dinner. I can last a little bit before it starts to hurt and possibly crystalize."

"Right then, let's be on our way," Glynda said as she turned away. "After all, unlike you, I have more classes to teach. I need a full meal."

"Hey now," Maya said as she ran after her, much more relaxed than before. "I need to eat too you know! Food's important for me as well!"

As they walked, Maya bounced the container of pills in her hand. _Damn these meds…damn those Vacuo bastards…_

* * *

* Tuus Mortem = Thine Death in Latin. Sounds pretty, what say you?

Basic types of dust on what makes sense from the wiki:

Lightning

Fire

Water

Air

Earth

 **I hope it was enjoyable! I don't like Cardin in case you couldn't tell...and I think next chapter will be something I, personally, have been ACHING to do...how did she get to Beacon? Why does she know all the teachers and why does she treat Oz with so much respect? What does she owe Oz? Why does she treat Vacuo with hate? Why does she need meds? Why does she have dust infused into her body to the point where it could kill her? I will answer that all in the next few chapters, maybe 3 chapters in total...yeah...3 seems like the most likely number. Anyway, till next time, ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Maya's Past Part 1

_**WARNING: Gonna be somewhat fucked up. I mean, it includes experimenting on a 6 year old to make them compatible with Dust…so yeah…and there's other stuff…then again it might be just me cause my imagination could be making it more vivid than what I write. If you get upset or something, know I warned you. Well…Read!**_

 **Going to have torture, surgery, discrimination, kidnapping...you've been warned.**

(Downtown Vacuo)

A five year old Maya hummed softly to herself, a tiny backpack bouncing as she walked from the park to her home that was just down the road. She lived on the second apartment with her mom, their dad never was in the picture. All she knew was that he was a human who had left her, and that was it. It wasn't an uncommon story.

As she walked on the sidewalk, her fox ears twitching in the cool autumn air, she didn't notice a black van that slowly followed after her. She didn't notice the shadows that began to grow in the alley.

She did notice it when someone in the alley finally grabbed her arm and yanked her into it, covering her mouth with a wet cloth. She let out a muffled screamed and took in a deep breath, the mix of chemicals going straight into her body. Her squirming quickly slowed as the drugs worked on her system.

Soon she was limp. The man picked her up, draping her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as the car pulled up. Someone opened the trunk from inside. The man walked over and threw her into the back before patting on the hood. "Go," he said simply.

The car's tires screeched before it went down the road, leaving the man in the dust. As it faded, the man was already gone. Nobody, none of the 20 odd people that had seen the sketchy vehicle run away, that had seen the abduction happen, none of them said or did anything. They continued on with their lives as if nothing had happened.

The life Maya might had led was gone. Had history continued how it was supposed to, everything would have been differently. Had she not been abducted, she would have become a doctor in Vacuo, one of the first Faunus female doctors. Yet this was not to be. She was made to lead a different life instead.

When she woke up she knew she wasn't in the same place as before. Her tiny hands were bound behind her back, her ankles were tied and the broken moon was out, casting the back seat in a ghostly glow. As she sat there, she looked around, her golden eyes darting around in fear as her breathing picked up, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

"Oh she's awake," some gruff voice said. The owner of the voice leaned back and looked at her in the trunk, a dark brown goatee dangling from his chin. He reached out and yanked on one ear, making her squeak in pain. "Huh…these really are real…"

"Hey don't damage the merchandise!" another called out. "We're being paid good money to deliver these animals to those lab coat junkies. No hurting her…just think of the torture they'll put her through instead and you'll want to not harm a hair on her head."

"Oh yeah," he gave her a sadistic grin. "You're gonna have fun there."

"W-where are we going?" her eyes began to tear up as she stared up at the stranger. "I want my mommy!"

"Oh don't worry," the man grinned. "We're gonna take you somewhere with plenty of your family."

"R…really?" she asked, still innocent minded. "That's true?"

"Of course," he smiled. "We even got rid of the men that attacked you. Aren't we great people?"

"Mhmm!" she said, wiping the tears away on her shoulders. "Um…why can't I move then?"

"Oh the bad men hurt you," he continued to lie. "That's to keep you from hurting yourself any further. You're hurting right?"

"Mhmm," she said with a nod, believing the man like the innocent idiot she was. "Okay…thanks for helping me Mister."

"Oh no problem," he grinned, showing off a golden tooth. "It's my pleasure."

"If you two are done chit chatting," the man driving said. "I'd like some peace and quiet. We're getting closer to our location, and I'd like some time to get mentally prepared."

"Alright," the other guy said happily. "You'll stay quiet, won't you kitten?"

"Mhmm," she said, naively believing every word that came out of the man. "I'll be so quiet you won't even know I'm here!"

"Good." He patted her hair. "Good girl." He then went back into his own seat, leaving her to relax as best as she could.

They came to a slow halt. "Get out everyone," the man in the front said.

She heard two doors open and slam before the trunk was opened. The man from before with a goatee came back. She then noticed he had crimson, blood red eyes as he grinned down at her. "I'll pick you up, alright?"

She nodded as she was lifted up, the man not even grunting thanks to her tiny frame.

"So where's my family?" she asked as she looked around, eyes wide and innocent.

"They'll be here soon," he said, his partner holding onto some sort of automatic gun. Both of their eyes darted across the landscape. "Soon…"

Thinking that was enough she sat down and relaxed, waiting patiently. 15 minutes later, the sand began to stir, a loud rumble coming from the ground. The two man whirled on it but it wasn't a Grimm. It was some silver platform that rose out of the sand. Both relaxed visibly when they saw it.

"Payday," the other man, the smoker, grumbled.

"Did he say something?" she asked crimson eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just how he likes his smokes," he said with a chuckle.

The metal platform kept on rising until a set of double doors appeared. It turned out to be an elevator of some kind. The door opened with a hiss as two men in lab coats, two more with guns, came out.

"That her?" Lab coat A asked.

"It is," Smoker said.

"And I assume she's unharmed?" Lab coat B asked.

"Of course," Crimson eyes said as he lifted her. "Want another animal for your little collection?"

"Give them the money," A said to B. "I'll take the girl to her new residence."

B walked to smoker with his scroll and a small device out. He took Smoker's scroll and swiped it, nodding. He repeated the process with Crimson eye's card before stepping back.

At the same time, the bound Maya was passed off to Lab coat A. He examined her, still wearing a surgical mask. "She'll make a good specimen." He then passed her to a guard who released her binds, but held onto her shoulder.

"W-what's going on? W-where's my family?" she asked, trembling. "What's happening?"

Crimson eye said nothing but Smoker rolled his eyes. "Stupid animal. Believing lies till the end…we've sold you. You're never gonna see your family again."

"W…what?" she asked in a loud whisper as her eyes teared up. "I want my mommy!"

She tried to make a run for it but the guard swung at her, crashing the butt of his gun into her shoulder. She was sent sprawling, bawling, into the sand.

"Come now," A said, turning to him. "Refrain from harming it if possible."

"I want my mommy!" she continued to cry out as she was picked up and draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kept on screaming and kicking for her mother, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

As she was carried she saw Crimson eyes whose eyes seemed a bit sadder as the doors slowly closed behind them. Once they were closed, she was locked away to her new life as a test subject for the Vacuo Government.

The first thing they had done was force her to shower. They cleaned her body none to gently with chemicals to sterilize anything that might have been on her body. They dressed her in a hospital gown before tossing her into an already crowded cell of other crying children.

She did like everyone else and started bawling, calling for her mother. Nobody came to help her, but the guard on duty was getting annoyed. He reached in and grabbed her, being the closest one, by the ears.

"Shut up you animals!" he snarled, slamming her against the bars. "Or I'll come in there and kill you all!"

That made many of them silent. The youngest ones kept on crying, so the guard took the whimpering Maya and banged her against the bars until everyone was silent. "Good!" He dropped her on the ground, groaning and whimpering. "Now be quiet of I'll do that again to whoever's crying."

Nobody made another sound for the remainder of their time in the cell, especially not Maya. She just laid down on the ground, curling up into a ball. Her entire back and ears ached from being slammed against the wall.

Another girl, a rabbit Faunus came up to her and gently touched her cheek. "Are you…alive?" she asked softly. Maya nodded in response, earning a small smile from the other girl. "Thank god."

That was the last time they saw each other. That girl, Miranda, was led away along with several other females, but not Maya. Maya had to stay there with still 20 other kids.

It wasn't until there were 5 kids left that they were all taken away to a section of the compound. Wherever they were, it was somewhere that those in power had built. It was well staffed, had long, winding hallways, and had the top in security droids.

They were led to a part of the underground facility separated from the others. She was quick to learn there were only three ways inside and out of this end of the complex, the main entrance that was the main hallway that had at least 3 guards at all times, the ducts, and the delivery route for food that had a dozen guards stationed throughout it.

She and the 5 others were led through the main gate into a large underground courtyard lit by spot lights. In the center there seemed to be some kind of training area, training dummies spread throughout it. A small raised platform with several stockades were stationed throughout it.

They were ordered to stay in front of the raised platform, two guards standing by them to prevent any funny business from occurring. As they waited, an older looking man with a long, white beard came forward onto the platform. In one hand he had a clipboard, in the other a pen.

He looked over the test subjects and nodded. "Good," he said in a deep, tired voice. "I am the lead doctor of this assignment, Project Ubermensch**. You will be the test subjects for said project. No questions will be allowed. You eat when the intercoms say so, and otherwise, are free to sleep in your cells or go for testing. That is all."

Leaving at that moment, the kids turned to each other, confused. What was going on? Where were their families? Yet the man had said no questions, so nobody dared ask anything. The guards then nudged them along to their cells, where they would end up spending most of their days.

Maya looked up in fear as she was led along a hallway, a guard on either side of her. She had no choice in the matter. The intercom had called for her, so she had two guards come along to lead her to the room. They entered the room and helped her onto a metal surgeon table.

The year of being imprisoned had changed her. Her eyes were dead, panicked whenever she saw the guards. She ate everything that was given to her, and didn't complain at all whenever doctors came and did checks on her. Those who complained often went into a room and came out much more quiet.

Blinking as bright lights shone down on her still tiny, 6 year old frame, Maya let out a soft whimper. She was dressed in her hospital gown, locked away in a sterile white room with, now, around half a dozen scientists that simply stared down at her, a rack of malicious tools to their side.

One turned to the other. "Are you sure she's suitable?"

The other nodded. "I did the blood tests myself last week. She has blood that is compatible with the dust."

"Figures some mangy animal would have blood like that," another scoffed as he held a syringe up. "Now hold still animal."

He approached her, his face mainly hidden behind a surgeon's mask and glasses that prevented the bright light from hurting his eyes. When she saw the light reflect off of some white liquid inside of the needle, she whimpered and squirmed in the tight binds that held her to the surgeon table.

He ignored it and pressed the needle into her arm, ignoring her cry of pain. They didn't bother with numbing the area. All the liquid did that they were forcing into her was make her muscles lax. It would make it impossible for her to fight back when they cut her open.

Once they were sure she wouldn't be able to fight back, that she could only watch in terror, they took a scalpel and began cutting into her body. Today was the start of some terrible testing that would last for years to come. They were going to test with the most dangerous type of dust first, Burn (red/Fire). They ground it into a fine powder and would sprinkle it into body, straight onto her heart, onto her muscles, and into her body. It felt like a million hot needles being jabbed across her body, and while she couldn't move, she certainly could scream and cry from the pain.

The process took several hours as they had to make sure the dust properly dissolved into her body before they stitched her back up. By the end of the first day, she had already spent 4 hours on the operating table, screaming until her voice was horse.

They wheeled her on a gurney once they were done. She was taken down to one of the few "good" rooms and placed on a bad that actually had sheets. Those not selected for tests often had to share beds or sleep on the floor. Some even preferred sleeping on the floor as the beds often had old mattresses with piss stains and were half eaten by moths. The blankets they were given weren't much better either.

The one thing nobody complained about was food, in part because complaining about it caused other children in the scientist facility to lose their meal. They were given three meals a day with enough nutrients to keep them healthy and growing, but not enough to give them enough energy to fight. Many test subjects thought the food was drugged to keep them obedient and nonviolent.

As she was rolled onto the bed, she convulsed in pain, her tiny frame curled into a half ball on the bed with her ears flat on her head. She groaned as the fire in her chest spread throughout her body as she began to sweat and groan louder.

After several hours of this, by the time dinner was being served, a man opened the door and looked down at her. Later on as she was tested on, she learned his name was Doctor York. He quickly walked over and looked down at her wordily, clipboard in hand. "Are you alright?"

Seeing another doctor her eyes went wide and she tried to curl up more, trying to get away from him. "S-stay away!"

"Shhh, um…here," the doctor said, reaching into his jacket to pull out a lollypop that was strawberry flavored. "I'm not here to hurt you, that's the other doctor's job…I'm um, well consider me like your caretaker or something equivalent." He smiled a kind smile. "Alright?"

She looked at him with the most untrusting, cold, eyes someone so young could have and backed away from the man. "You're a doctor…you're a bad man…"

York ran his hand over his face, his fingers passing his white, nearly blind eye. "I'm not a bad man. I just work for them. I can't help it," he shrugged. "It makes good money and I can at least help your kind in here, at least a little."

"What do you mean help?" she asked, still not trusting.

"Well I make sure you don't get sick," he said with a smile. "I'm a good doctor."

"Tch, good people don't exist here," she said with dead eyes. "Go somewhere else if you want to be a good person."

"Hm, I dunno, I think there are some good people here…some that are trying to change things from the inside…" he smiled softly at her. "Here, at least let me make sure you won't die anytime soon."

She didn't stop him as he began checking her temperature, checking her blood pressure, her height, weight, and other basic things. He seemed to be constantly scribbling down on his clipboard after each test.

Standing up he smiled down at her. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

She shook her head no but didn't respond.

"Alright, well, then I'll leave you alone, alright?"

She nodded as he stood up.

Doctor York stood up and turned to leave. Closing the white door he stood in the hallway, letting out a tired sigh. Another doctor who was standing there looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you being so nice to an ungrateful animal like that?" He asked with a frown.

"We both know the success chance of this is 1%, 99% says she'll die within the next few days." He sighed and shook his head. "No harm in being nice to her, right?"

"If that's what you think," the doctor said with a shrug. "I don't care." He left, leaving York to stand by the door.

 _Poor little girl,_ he thought to himself. _I wish none of these kids were here…but it's for the greater good…right?_

*York from RvB cause he is awesome

** Means beyond man in English, but c'mon, it basically means super soldier. Ever played TF2? I played it about a year ago, and I remember the doc saying it.

 **I'm sorry if I did upset anyone, but it matters for the story. I didn't mean to upset anyone. Also, I'd like if there were some reviews. Is there really nothing I can do to make it better? If so, I doubt it. I am not a good writer in my opinion, but if you think so why would I complain? If there is something I can fix though, pacing, how I write, what I write, ANYTHING, please say so.**

 **An explanation as to how the experimenting happens. When you're watching RWBY, there's a scene where young Blake is protesting with others for equality. If that's the case, it would make sense if the Faunus were still heavily pushed out of society or used for other means in which people wouldn't care about them. While kidnapping and experimenting on them may not be legal, the government would be more likely to turn the cheek, rather than if they did experimenting on humans. Like experimenting on animals. That was my theory at least.**


End file.
